Guardian Angel
by iAMwhatIamK
Summary: Jaileya never planned on becoming a l'Cie, had never heard of a Keyblade, and never dreamed of becoming a Keyblade master. Rated K to T, for violence. OC.
1. Focus: Branded by Pulse

**So it's National Novel Writing Month and I decided to take up the challenge. This story is about my character Jaileya (JAI lee a) and is my first cross over story. If you're interested in taking up my challenge, it's posted on my profile. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks.**

* * *

**Focus: Branded by Pulse**

Voices echo in my head; they're far away, on the edge of my consciousness. I paw through the darkness, trying to reach them. The vision appears again—images swirling around me at sickening speeds, too fast to truly view. I'm forced to watch them play out. Make it stop, I cry out. No one hears. Something's pushing me, faster and faster into the darkness, towards the voices…

I gasp as if rising from the depths of an ocean, my lungs starved of oxygen. The voices fall silent and I can feel eyes looking at me. I'm on my bed, safe at home. In the kitchen, around the table, sit Wyst (WIST), Muse, and Gramps. They stare at me like I've come back from the dead. "What's going on, guys?"

They all just stare at me for a moment, dumbstruck. Finally, Muse snaps out of it and walks to my side. "Hey, sweetie, how are you doing?" She touches my hair, pushing it away from my neck. Her eyes are watery.

"Honestly," I say, "I feel like my head's been through a tornado." She smiles a little, but not enough to assure me everything's alright. I look over at the others: Wyst won't make eye contact while Gramps just stares. Something's up. "Why is everyone acting so weird?" I ask, looking up at Muse.

A tear runs down her face. "Nothing, sweetheart; it's nothing."

You don't cry over nothing. "Just tell me."

She turns away, trying to hide her face, and walks back into the kitchen. She begins to wash dishes, something she does when she's trying to remove herself from a situation. I start to go to her, but Wyst stops me.

"Jai," he says, hand on my shoulder. "It's best if you let it go."

I feel anger rise up in my throat. They're keeping something from me. "Why won't you guys just tell me what the heck is going on?" All eyes on me now; lashing out tends to draw attention. "You're all acting like something bad's happened, and I want to know what! Was there an accident? Did someone die? Did Anima…?" I shut my mouth. Anima, our town's protector, a fal'cie. Why would I mention that?

"Child," Gramps whispers, "search yourself. What do you remember?"

I close my eyes, shifting through the memories of the morning. Gramps had promised to take some of us to the caves, a wondrous place full of beautiful rock formations painted with stunning colors, which were usually off limits. Wyst and I decided to go; we met up with everyone and the tour began. All was normal, things running smoothly, when I saw a strange glimmer of light in the cave. I went towards it, away for the group, off the path. The ground gave way beneath me; I was falling into absolute darkness. Wyst calls out for me, tells me to stay put, that rescue will come soon. I find I've landed in a tunnel, a tunnel with that same glimmer further down it. I follow (stupid curiosity), until I find myself in a crystal cavern. The walls reflect my image while multiple pillars appear nearly transparent—all of it glistening like diamonds. I spin around, admiring my surroundings, when a noise roars from behind me. Fast as lightning and twice as bright, it comes. Then…nothing. Nothing, but the dream.

Dream…a dream of fast images…enigmatic…unfamiliar. I know I've heard of these dreams before. They happen after one of them brands…

My eyes fly open and I rush the bathroom, to a mirror. This can't be happening; it just can't. Muse calls out behind me, but I can't hear what she says. Only one thing is one my mind, only one prayer is on my lips. The mirror reflects the ugly truth. There, barely hidden by my jade hair, on the right side of my neck, is the mark of a Pulse l'Cie.

I feel my knees give way underneath me. Falling, falling into grief. Strong arms catch me. I bury my face in Wyst's shoulder and let the tears stream down my face. Wake me from this nightmare.

* * *

The sweet sounds of early morning welcome me from uneventful slumber. Muse is asleep on the bed next to me, Wyst passed out on the couch. My head still hurts; was anything about yesterday real? My reflection in the window answers that…the mark of a l'Cie sits on my skin. I can't deal with this. "Wyst," I whisper, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Huh, what?" He looks up at me with sleep filled eyes. "Hey sis, what's up?" Tears well up in my eyes; it dawns on him. Wrapping me in his strong arms, he pulls me close, his heartbeat ringing in my ears. "Hey, it's alright. We'll figure this out, 'kay."

I want to believe him, that somehow we'll get through this, but I really don't see how. Being a l'Cie is a curse, a one way ticket to eventual cie'th-dom.

"Hey you two," Muse says, waking up. "You want to get breakfast ready." The meal's ready in no time and we eat in absolute silence. I can't stand it. I stand up, say I need to get out. Muse agrees, says it'd be good for me, and retreats into our bedroom, returning with a scarf. "Here," she says, wrapping it around my neck, pushing my necklace into my flesh. "This should cover it." She kisses me gently on the forehead. "Stay out of trouble, alright."

I'm out the door and running through town in no time. The sounds of busy Oerba assault me from all sides. A train whistles far off; it will be a busy day in the market. Kids run wild in the streets, people rush around, trying to get the best deals they can on goods. I walk past it all, down to an open area; the sound of sparring floats in the air as I watch two figures below, heavily engaged in combat. The woman heading the lesson, counters beautifully; very little about Fang isn't beautiful. I make my way around them, up the stairs, into a familiar room.

"Vanille!"

The red head turns and greets me with the most genuine of smiles. "Jai!" she giggles, and embraces me in a hug. "How are you today?"

"I've been better."

"Oh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you can help me with."

"Are you sure?"

"She said you won't be able to help, Vanille." Fang says from behind me. "Stop trying to fix things you simply can't."

"Hey, Fang," I smile.

"Hey squirt," she says, ruffling my hair a bit. "Came up here to tell you both to stay out of streets. New train came in with some cargo that needs to go."

"What is it?" Vanille asks in her special way.

"Cie'th." My blood freezes. "L'Cie got on board, knew they were running out of time, so they asked to be chained up in a boxcar. They changed during the ride; now they've got to relocate them. Officials said only a few were allowed out there, the big soldiers that will keep that thing under control if it puts up a fight…"

I'm not sure how I manage to slip out unnoticed, but I have to see the Cie'th. It's personal now.

I make my way towards the train station, certain to keep a low profile. I hide behind some boxes and watch the madness unfold. The creature, a sick combination of crystal and flesh, is bound in chains and dragged out of the boxcar. It howls, either from pain or rage, I'm not sure. The soldiers called in to act as protection shirk back; shoot, I would too. Its face seems to be looking for any kind of sympathy, the last indicator of human existence.

The scene begins to change before my eyes. I'm the one in chains, being dragged through town. Vanille cries out in terror from looking at me while Wyst and Fang prod at me with their weapons, tearing into my flesh. I cry out, begging them to stop, to help me, but they don't respond. I can't cry; tears mix with the crystal and add to the deformities of my body. My pleading is drowned out by roars of a beast.

A hand touches my shoulder and I nearly scream. Wyst covers my mouth to stifle the noise. "What are you doing here?" he whispers harshly. I don't answer, the words won't come. He sees the trauma in my eyes, picks me up, and removes me from the situation. "Let's get you out of here, away from all that."

But he can't take me away. That beast is inside me…somewhere…waiting to show its ugly face.

* * *

**If you have suggestions, recommendations, or questions, shoot me a message. Thanks for reading.**

**~Ami**


	2. Focus: Keepers of the Heart

**Focus: Keepers of the Heart**

He carried me to the edge of town, the scent of sweet flowers filling my lungs. He sets me down amidst a patch of lavender. "Jaileya (JAI lee a), look at me. You need to relax, alright." I nod. The wind plays with loose pieces of hair. I can feel my angst melting away. He notices the change in my body language and smiles. "Go on ahead, have fun."

I give him a quick squeeze and run off into the fields. I make my way to my favorite type of flowers, Whitman blooms. The soft blue flowers with emerald stems were Mom's favorite too. They're down by the creek bed, welcoming me to lose myself. Pick a few and begin to weave them into a wreath. Wyst has disappeared for my sight; he's lying in the field somewhere, I know it. I walk back towards my starting point, creeping along silently, and jump on my sleeping friend. He grunts upon my landing, but he quickly recovers and grabs me. I erupt with laughter and pleas to try to stop the tickling; he refuses.

"Hey, no fair you guys, don't leave me out of the fun."

There's a momentary stop to look at Vanille and Fang coming our way. "Fang, save me." I run towards the woman and latch around her waist. "Don't let him get me."

"Do you usually pick on helpless little girls, Wyst?" Vanille scolds.

"Give me a break, Vanille," he says, taking her hand and pulling her close to him. They kiss one another…it's weird, one of my best friends falling in love with my adopted brother, but I have to admit, they're adorable together.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Fang asks.

The lovebirds separate so Wyst can reply. "Jai snuck away to see the cie'th." Fang glares at me; I try to hide from her eyes. "It shook her up a bit, so I brought her here."

"What were you thinking, going to see that thing, child? It's dangerous. You never know how those things will react." Her words tear into to me.

"Fang, stop, please…"

"No, Wyst," she barks back, "she has to learn. Child, those creatures are demons, condemned to a fate far greater than death. They don't care who they hurt, what lives they end, they don't care about anything." I know she doesn't know what impact her words have on me, but I can't take it. I pull myself from her grasp and run far away. They call after me; I don't care. It's best to get the monster as far away as possible before it decides to make an appearance.

* * *

"Jai, where are you?" Vanille's voice sounds so far away. My eyes flutter open and I see her blurry shape far off. I let out a moan, her body turning towards me. "Oh my gosh, guys she's over here." I feel her hands beneath my head, a few tears on my skin. "Oh, Jai, please be alright." She pulls back one of her hands; it's covered in blood. "Guys, hurry, she's bleeding."

Wyst and Fang are by my side in moments, worried looks on their faces. "Where's the source?" Fang mutters, already getting something ready to stop the blood.

"Here, on her neck." Why did Vanille have to point that out? Wyst's eyes look at me with sadness; he knows why the cut is there. I tried my best to cut it off, but apparently, l'Cie brands aren't only skin deep. Fang washes away the blood and a gasp arises from both Vanille and Fang. Make it stop, I pray quietly to no one in particular.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Jai, I shouldn't have said what I did back there."

"It's okay, Fang," I whisper, "you didn't know." You were only speaking the truth, after all. Wyst, Fang, Vanille, Muse, Gramps, and I are sitting in our living room. Gramps ordered the meeting. He wants to find out what my focus is. Everyone does, so they can try to help me. Honestly, completing my focus would be wonderful, that is until I wake up from crystal slumber and have to start all over again.

"So, child," Gramps says, his voice sweet and gravelly. "Can you explain to us what you saw in your dream?

I nod my head and dive head first into the darkness of my dream. "It started out so beautiful," I narrate. "An endless blue sky, fields of rolling green hills, a breath of the freshest air carrying the sound of laughter and happiness. Over one of the hills, in the distance, is a castle. It looks like it's floating in midair, and it's being held down with strong metal chains. It shined like white marble in the sunlight. It was breathtaking." A momentary pause as the nightmare begins to filter back. "Then, there's a flash, not of light, but of darkness. It pulls me in, choking me; hellish screams fill my ears and it feels like my flesh is being torn off of me. The castle is ripped apart, huge sections of the building thrown into the air. Just as I think the entire place will be destroyed, a voice rings out over the storm: You must protect the Keepers of the Heart. I feel something powerful inside me awaken…a light. It expands, filling me until it erupts, fighting back the darkness and creating something completely new…" I fall silent and my eyes open.

"What did it create?" Vanille whispers, on the edge of her seat. I notice everyone is at this point.

"I'm not sure…the vision fogs up and everything goes gray after that." That and the voice returns, whispering that the preservation of this land is necessary. If I don't do this, people will die. In other words, if I fail, I'm not the only one that has to deal with the consequences.

"So," Wyst stands up, ready to take charge of the situation, "we need to get you to that castle."

"I've never heard of any place like that here on Gran Pulse," Vanille says.

"Never heard of such a place on Cocoon either," Muse adds. Muse used to live on Cocoon in a city called Eden. That was before she joined a group whose mission was to overthrow one of the rulers. She says he was a pawn to a fal'cie; that he was making so that the people would rely more and more on the fal'cie until one day, they'd be destroyed and Cocoon and its population along with it. The group was caught and exiled to the plains of Gran Pulse. Muse managed to survive and found the way to Oerba, where days later she delivered her son, Oerba Muse Wystley (WYST lee).

"So if it's not on Cocoon or Gran Pulse," Fang wonders, "where is it?"

"Another world." We all look at Gramps like he's crazy. He chuckles to himself before addressing us. "Please don't tell me all of you have fallen for the lie that those stories we were told before bed as children were just fantasies."

"They aren't?!" everyone but Gramps and Muse says in unison.

"No, they aren't," Muse answers.

"In fact," Gramps reminisces, "I came from a different world long time ago. Decided I'd stay here though. Not that I had much choice, my vehicle being as wrecked as what it was."

"Wait," Wyst interrupts, "so you're saying we have to get Jai to a completely different world to complete her focus?"

"That's correct."

Vanille looks around, as if searching for an answer. "How do we do that?"

"I think I might have an idea." The room falls silent, each of us hanging on Muse's words. "There's a giant market in Eden; people come from all over, even different worlds, to sell stuff. We might be able to find someone there that knows about that place. We find them, ask for them to take you there, and…"

"You can complete your focus," Vanille screams, jumping to her feet.

The whole room rejoices; we've found a way to make this thing happen. Everyone, that is, but me. Grief and fear eat at me now. What if we can't find someone? What if I change en-route? Worse, what happens if I turn to crystal in a strange land? Will I ever get to see these people that I love again?


	3. Focus: Calm before the Storm

**Focus: Calm before the Storm**

Sleep refuses to come to me. The beast that haunted me during the day now shows its ugly face and whispers in my ears. Its eerie song makes my skin crawl; I grab at my ears, hoping to shut it up.

"Jaileya, sweetie, what's wrong?" Muse sits up and looks at me. I wipe my eyes; I didn't know I was crying. She opens her arms and I climb into them.

"Make it go away, Muse. I don't want to be a l'Cie."

"I know, sweetie," she whispers, her hand running through my hair. "I know." She holds me while I cry, humming a sweet lullaby. Her gentle voice scares away the monster and I can finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

Muse lets me sleep in the next morning, said I was restless last night. Even though the nightmares weren't there, I guess my spirit is still in turmoil. I pick at my breakfast, eating very little, playing with it more than anything.

"I'll right," Muse says, slamming some dishes into the sink. "What has gotten into you, young lady? Why have you completely shut down?" I just look up at her; does she not get it? Her body language changes slightly, but I can see she's still ticked off with me. "Jai, I get that this whole l'Cie business has got you down, but it's not healthy for you to be acting like this. You need to look at the bright side of things."

"What bright side?" I scream. "The only was I can complete my focus is if I leave you all, go off to some place I've never heard of, and hope I know what to do before I run out of time. Where's the bright side in that?"

Muse lowers her head. "Is that what this is about?"

I wrap my arms around her and she pulls me close. "I don't want to lose you guys."

She picks up and rocks back and forth, like Mom did when I was a baby. Slowly I begin to calm down. She puts me down and takes my hand. "Come on," she says, walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Wait," I scream, digging my heels into the ground. "What about my mark?" She looks at me with concern. Her eyes light up and she runs to our room and returns with a piece of brown cloth. She ties it around my neck, choker style, covering the mark perfectly. Once again, she takes my hand and we head out.

Minutes later, we arrive at Fang and Vanille's; Fang turns to face us, and I notice Vanille is gone. "Hey you two, what's up?"

"Fang, I need you to talk to Jaileya for me. This whole l'Cie business is having quite an effect on her." Fang looks at me, her eyes twinkle with concern and compassion. She nods to Muse. "Thank you; I'll be back later. I've got to go renew a favor."

As she walks out the door, Fang leads me to the couch and sits beside me. "Alright, child, what's got you worried?"

I can feel the tears trying to push themselves forward. She places her hand on my leg; the gesture pushes me over the edge. I bury my face in her shoulder and let the salty tears run down my face. "I don't want to lose you guys." I'd lost too many of my loved ones already; I refused to lose anymore.

"Jai, listen to me. You won't lose us."

"But if I turn to crystal, I could sleep for years, and I might…I might…"

"Yes," she says, rubbing my back, "you might sleep through the rest of our lives." She lifts up my head so my teary eyes meet hers. "But you will never lose us." She points to my heart. "We'll always be right here."

It's not the same, but at least it's something. Fang notices I'm still downcast. "It's not fair."

"Life never is. Jaileya, you have to stop feeling so sorry for yourself. The kind of grief you're felling will only speed up the cycle."

That's news to me; it sends me into frenzy. Fang grabs me, holds me until I calm down. "How do I stop?"

"You need something that will calm you down. What's one of your favorite things?"

My mind drifts back to yesterday, playing in the fields. "Whitman blooms," I whisper. Fang stands, grabs a small draw-sting bag, and we head to the fields.

There's only a breath of wind today, but I can feel it cleansing my soul of the junk I'm calling my life. We walk down to the creek bed and pick the blooms, pull off the petals and stick them in the bag. "Here," Fang says, handing me the full bag. "When you start to get worried or you need to calm down, open this and the smell will bring you back here."

I press the bag to my heart. Off in the distance, I can hear laughter. We both turn to face it and see Wyst and Vanille running towards us. Vanille falls into the flowers and Wyst follows. Fang smiles and heads towards them.

"What are you two doing out here?"

They look up at us, their faces resembling those of children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Wyst stands up, brushes himself off, blushing all the while. "We were just hanging out." Vanille giggles, spreading her hands over her head. Wyst bends to help her up and holds her in his arms. She leans her head back, nuzzling his neck. "What about you?"

"Fang wanted to help me find a way to chase away the bad feelings."

Vanille pulls away from Wyst, pulls off a few of her bracelets, and slides them onto my arms. "Here," she whispers, "these can help too. The bright colors will remind you of good things."

I wrap my arms around her neck. "No," I whisper in her ear, "they'll remind me of you." She hugs me tight as well. When we're done, I notice Fang's walked off back towards town, Wyst waiting patiently next to us.

"Hey, Jai, do you know where my mom is?" I tell him she's in town renewing a favor, he thanks me, and Vanille and I are alone.

"So," she says, stretching out in the flowers, "what do you want to do?"

I kneel beside her, just watching my beautiful friend. "Can I just spend some time with you?" She nods. Time flies by us as we cloud gaze, have a water fight in the creek, and just talk. Before we know it, the sun is low in the sky. Vanille walks me back home, the air cooling quickly and chilling us. A quick hello to Muse and Wyst, and she heads home.

Muse smiles; I can tell she has good news. "Jai, sweet heart, guess what: I found a way to get you to Eden." I hang on her words; I can't hide the fact I'm in shock as well. "A friend of mine has a ship and said he'd take you there. Isn't that wonderful?"

It is, but I'm still hesitant. I don't want to leave them. I play with Vanille's bracelets; the clinking they make starts to take my mind off my anxiety.

"I've got even better news," Wyst pipes in. "I can come with you."

"WHAT!?"

"The pilot and mom said I can come along, make sure you stay safe." I run into his arms and cry tears of joy. Finally, something is going the way I hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think. The next chapter will (hopefully) rock.**


	4. Focus: Ragnarok

**Focus: Ragnarok**

The next couple days were a blur. Muse helped me to pack some necessary items while giving me the run-down of what to expect in Eden. Apparently, people are going to adore our accents 'cause they think they're "cute".

Wyst packs quickly so he can spend as much time as he can with Vanille. The look in his eyes when he's around her is beautiful; he's head over heels in love with her. I'd love to ask him when the wedding is, but the thought of my two best friends getting married is just too weird.

A few days before departure, Wyst pulls me aside after dinner to tell me his grand scheme. When we arrive in Eden, we quickly find someone who can direct us to the market and ask around until we find our guy. We then ask if we can buy a ride to the land of the "Keepers of the Heart," and pray they say yes. If we can't find the right guys, we find someone who's going somewhere near there and world jump until we reach our location. We arrive, I complete my focus, and Wyst will bring me home in crystal stasis. Perfect plan. I rest easy that night. Nothing was going to mess this up…

* * *

Wyst is walking out the door as I wake up; something about creatures getting too close to the city limits. I rush to the window to see him meet up with Fang and Vanille. All three now how to deal well with wild animals: Vanille even killed a bear all by herself once. I have no doubt that they will resolve the issue.

Muse has me run into town on errands. I'm glad to be out and about; I know I'm going to miss this when I turn crystal. There, I said it; I am going to turn crystal. Sure, it scares me, but not as much as turning cie'th. Those evil thoughts start to seep in again; I twist Vanille's bracelets until they're gone.

I'm nearly done with the errands when an enormous earthquake shakes the town. The earth trembles with surprising ferocity, people scream, children cry, and the sound of groaning rings in the air. I stumble into the open to avoid getting hit by anything when I notice them; people are stumbling across the fields, screaming. Behind them, I notice part of the landscape has vanished. Everything slows to a crawl as I rush towards the fields. People's screams are muffled beyond recognition. Only one thing is on my mind: my friends. I can't move fast enough. I'm halfway there when someone grabs me by the waist and throws me over their shoulder. The world speeds up again as I demand to be put down. They do eventually, in town, and then hold me back. I'm crying now; I have to make sure they're alright.

As people run past, I look for any moment where I might escape. Someone accidently trips over my captor's bent leg, and as he helps them up, I bolt. People are still running in from the fields, but I notice a new addition to the scene. In the distance, floating ominously in the air, is Anima. A chill runs down my back as I gaze upon the fal'cie. I know she must see me too. I whisper a silent prayer for her prey.

"Jaileya!" I hear mixed in the crowd. I'm embraced in Wyst's arms and swept off my feet as he runs through the mass of people. I raise a prayer of thanks that he's safe. "Where's Fang and Vanille?" His eyes are focused on those running from the fields. I'm certain he didn't hear me.

Suddenly, he takes off; I wrap my arms around him to better hold on. "Vanille!" I turn to see some individuals carrying my friends. My hand goes to my mouth. Wyst manages to make it to Vanille and takes her hand in his.

"Hey, kid," her bearer yells, "get out of here!"

"No way, old man. She's mine, and I'm not letting you take her from me."

"Then get the kid out of here."

"Why?" both Wyst and I say in unison.

"Some things weren't meant for children to see."

I go to ask why when I she another man with Fang. I've never seen her so vulnerable before. I let go of Wyst and run towards her. The "old man" orders someone to grab me, but there too slow. I see what they wanted to hide from me.

There, on Fang's right shoulder, is the mark of a Pulse l'Cie.

* * *

I keep vigil as they sleep, my eyes red from crying. In the next room, Wyst says words I can't repeat; I don't blame him—he has a good reason to be angry. Deep in my heart, a fierce hatred grows towards the fal'cie. Those creatures should just die…I'm tired of them ruining human lives. Memories of the past flood into my mind, filling me with anguish. There's nothing I'd love more than kill those cursed fal'cie.

Vanille whimpers in her sleep, starting to wake. She starts thrashing and screams as she awakes. Fang jumps to her aid, ready to face any danger that may be threatening her. It takes a moment for it to sink in, but she holds the girl in her arms, whispering in her ear, rubbing her head and back.

"What happened?" Wyst says, running into the room.

"Nothing," Fang replies, "just a nightmare."

"I won't do it. I won't." Vanille is in hysterics. I've never seen her like this. I want to ask what see saw, what her focus is, but I restrain. The memories of how it feels are still fresh. Right now, they need to be alone.

* * *

Our group assembles again that night to learn more about Fang and Vanille's focus. Vanille remains silent the entire time while Fang tells us of a creature known as Ragnarok and how it is supposed to destroy Cocoon. Her voice fades into the background as I watch my friend. I can only imagine the pain she feels inside her, eating her alive.

When everyone dissipates to discuss what to do, Vanille mutters she's going home. I latch onto her arm; her eyes reflect the inner turmoil churning inside her. I walk with her in absolute silence until we reach her door.

"Vanille…" She opens the door and walks straight to her bed. Bhakti whirs around her feet, but she ignores him, grabbing her pillow and hugging it, digging her nails into the cloth. "Vanille," I whisper, "please, talk to me."

"It's not fair," she manages after many moments of silence. I sit beside her and wrap my arm around her shoulders. She falls onto my lap and her body trembles as she sobs. I let her cry; I know the pain, the anger, she must be feeling right now. Her sobs slowly fade and she starts to calm down once again, just resting on my lap. "I don't want to hurt anyone, Jai."

"What do you mean?"

She sits up and stares at me with red eyes. "If Fang and I become Ragnarok and destroy Cocoon, countless people are going to die." She lowers her head, causing her red hair to fall forward and hide her face. "I don't want to be responsible for that."

I take her hand in mine. "Then we'll have to find another way for you to complete your focus."

Her eyes glitter with surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but we might as well try."

"I'm scared, Jai." It broke my heart seeing my friend like this, so broken and unlike herself.

I take her hands in mine and maneuver her fingers to form an upside-down heart of sorts. Mom used to place her hands like so when praying, wishing, or making a promise. It was a sign of reverence and devotion, that whatever followed you would strive for with all your heart. (_to clear up any confusion, this is the shape Vanille occasionally makes with her hands, for example, when she makes her wish at Bodhum_)

"Let's make a promise," I whisper, doing the same with my hands. "I promise that while I will do everything in my power to complete my focus, I will not lose myself."

Vanille smiles and nods; "I promise too." We hug each other.

"There's still one thing I can't stand about this curse, though," she mutters while heading into the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"The fact that I'm going to have to break up with Wyst because of it."

"WHAT?!" I say, completely in shock.

"Jai," she whispers; I can see she's trying to hold back yet another round of tears. "You know Wyst has always wanted a family. What kind of life could I give him if I have to complete focus after focus in order to live? Not to mention I don't know how long I'll sleep for if I do complete my focus. Trust me, this is the right thing to do." I can tell she's saying that to reassure herself as well as me. "I just want him to be happy, to live a life with no regrets."

I wrap my arms around her and listen to the steady beat of her heart. I hate this curse. Why can't it just leave well enough alone?

* * *

Muse contacts the pilot again and asks if two more can tag along for the journey. I stay at Fang and Vanille's, helping where I can to get them ready to leave for the journey tomorrow.

Vanille broke the news to Wyst and they spent one last day with each other out in the fields. Fang's ticked with the curse too; we might as well start a club.

Rumors have spread fast through town as to what Fang and Vanille's focus is. Many people are getting riled up, saying that the people of Cocoon need to me taught a lesson for relying so heavily on the fal'cie. A twinge of fear rises in my heart as I see the lustful looks in their eyes, a look which can only be washed away with blood shed.

Hours pass in moments and the time of departure is at hand. A few bags are thrown aboard the ship, and now for the last order of business: good bye.

Muse holds my tightly in her arms, not wanting to let go. To be truthful, I don't either. Gramps gives me a quick squeeze and says to stay out of trouble. I hate good byes, but what I hate more is that this might be for forever. I let my heart talk, leaving no words unsaid between myself, Muse, and Gramps. I want them to know how much I love them, what they mean to me, and how much I'm going to miss them. Tears flow freely and nothing is left to interpretation. We board the ship, buckle in, and I watch as Oerba is left in the dust; I wonder if I will ever see this place again?

* * *

**Sorry...Life got so busy I've had NO time to write. Please let me know what you think. Next stop: Cocoon.**


	5. Focus: Paradise

**Warning: This is where some spoilers start to come into play. If you have any intention to play FF XIII, then I suggest you either stop reading or proceed with caution.**

**Contains mild violence.**

* * *

**Focus: Paradise**

"Jai, wake up!" I wipe the sleep from my eyes; apparently, I'd dosed off. Wyst looks over at me, a smile on his face. "We're about to go through the gate." I lean forward to get a better look. The gate glows green in front of us, the final sign before leaving Pulse. It envelops us and clear blue skies give way to a street where cars zoom by at dizzying speeds. I grab Wyst's arm as the pilot struggles to avoid hitting the cars. Vanille screams as we nearly collide with another car while Fang screams at him in backseat driver manner. After many close encounters, the pilot is able to steer clear of the highway.

I look out the window and take in the beauty of Eden. It's so different from Oerba; everything's so crisp and clean, only the newest, biggest, and brightest here. Still, the light reflecting off white buildings, random flower gardens for a touch of nature, I can't help but think this place is a floating paradise.

The pilot finds a place to land and we quickly exit. The deal is he will stay until he gets word from Wyst he can depart; we don't want to lose him when Fang and Vanille complete their focus. We gather our things and prepare to say more goodbyes. I look up at Wyst and I can see his eyes are moist. Vanille is crying as she runs into his arms. Fang pulls me to her side as I start to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry, Wyst," Vanille whispers.

"Shh, don't say that."

"But it's all my fault. I really do love you."

"I love you too," he says holding her head in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "But sometimes, you have to let the things you love go."

I bury my face in Fang's clothes. She kneels and hugs me tight. "Take care of yourself, little one," she whispers. "You have a strong heart; I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She kisses me gently on the forehead, something that surprises me before walking over to Wyst and Vanille. Both wipe their eyes before Vanille walks over to me.

"You'll take care of him for me, won't you?" she asks.

"Of course."

She kneels and I hug her tight; I can feel her wet cheek on my neck. "I'm not sure if I can do this," she breathes. My heart breaks for her as we part; time for us to go our separate ways.

Wyst takes my hand and we start to walk away. Suddenly, something comes over me. I let go of him and run a bit towards my now far-off friends. "Vanille," I call out. She and Fang turn to face me. I make my hands form the special promise shape. "Don't forget."

She smiles, forming the same shape. "I won't." Wyst takes my hand again, and I can't help but look over my shoulder one last time to watch them leave. Something tells me, this is the last time I'll see them.

* * *

"Now, where is one of those information kiosks?" Wyst thinks aloud. We've been traversing the streets for a while now.

"Wyst, what exactly are we looking for?"

"Mom told me to find someone here in Eden; said they'd give us a place to stay for the night. Ahh, here we are." Finally, we've found one of the elusive kiosks. He touches the screen and a display comes up. The script moves too fast for me to read, but after a bit, I assume he found what he was looking for because we're on the move again; down streets, up stairs, until we reach the doorway of a simple apartment.

"Wyst…?" I say, a bit worried. He puts his arm around me, a sign he'll protect me, and knocks.

I hear the light shuffle of feet on the other side, the sound of someone moving a deadlock, and the door opens to reveal an older man. "You kids lost?" he asks, looking me and Wyst over.

"No sir," Wyst answers. "Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Wystley. Your daughter, Felisha (fi LEA sha), is my mother."

The man's eyes grow wide while my mind swims in circles; what in the world is Wyst talking about? "Well, um, come in, you two. Please come in. Make yourselves comfortable." I take into account the house is simple; no over-the-top decorations. He shows us to a living room and goes to the kitchen to get us something to drink. I want to ask Wyst what is going on, but I can tell from his body language all of that will be explained soon. The man returns and sure enough, the question comes up: "Can you please explain who you are and how you found me?"

And so, the story begins. Felisha, aka Muse, used to live with her father here in Eden. However, as she grew older, she began to realize something was wrong in the government system and with the fal'cie, so she joined a rebellion, changing her name to Muse to protect her father. While she was a member, she fell in love with one of the other rebels. After an attempted coup, many of them were caught and deported to Pulse, where they, as the government hoped, would die in exile. Many of them died quickly, but the others helped Muse to stay alive, for by now she knew she was pregnant. In the end, only Muse survived and made it to the safety of Oerba.

"So," the man says, looking at me, "are you my granddaughter?"

"No sir, I'm just…"

"We're looking for the world market," Wyst inputs. "Can you tell us how to find it?"

The man chuckles, his laugh is addicting. "You two came quite a ways just to shop."

"It's not that, sir," I say, standing to my feet. "We need to find someone to get us to another world." I step back a bit, realizing my voice is raised. "It's really important."

He walks towards me and gently touches my shoulder. "How much time do you have left?" I look up at him, half confused and shocked. "How long do you have until your mark is complete?"

"You know?!" Wyst says, as shocked as I am.

"I've only heard of a few people who've gone to other worlds, and most of them are l'Cie looking to complete their focuses. Am I right, my dear?" I lower my head. "Of course I'll help you two." My heart flutters with happiness.

"Thank you sir."

"You're very welcome, little one. And you both can call me Papa. And your name, young lady…?"

"Jaileya, sir."

"Well, Miss Jaileya, Wyst, I've got another question for you two? Do you have any knowledge of the l'Cie or are you completely in the dark?" We exchange glances, but say nothing. "That's what I thought. Would you two like more information about what to expect?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"A friend of mine has done extensive research on fal'cie and their chosen ones, Pulsian and Lindzeis. He's even written a few books on the subject, but as you can imagine, no one really wants to read about how to survive as a l'Cie. I can get you a copy of his work…"

"Would you please?!" I say, maybe a bit too eager. "That would make things so much easier."

He smiles a warm smile and heads for the door. "I'll be back soon. Try and get some sleep; you've got a big day ahead of you."

As the door closes behind him, I turn to Wyst and smile at him. "I like your Grandpa. He's nice."

"You and me both, kid," he laughs.

* * *

I wake up early in the morning; darn nightmares are relentless. Wyst is breathing deeply on the other couch and I notice a new addition to the end table near my head: a large book. I pick it up and brush my fingers across the blank cover before opening it. A wealth of information pours out; diagrams depicting the advancement of symbols for both Pulse and Cocoon l'Cie, something about creatures known as eidolons and conquering them, channeling magic—it's like a cheat guide for my life. I finger through pages until I reach the point of no return: the Bestiary. Flip one more page and images of deformed, twisted cie'th attack me: Ghasts, Vampires, Sacrifices, and something known as the Undying, along with others.

"You know," a voice says from behind that makes me jump out of my skin. "It's not a good idea to put that junk into your head." Papa comes and sits beside me, pulling me close to his side like I've known him for forever. He smells like honey and cinnamon, nice soothing smells. "The mind is our most powerful sense: anything you think can happen if you believe in it hard enough. So, if you keep filling your mind with this," pointing to the page, "it will eventually happen."

It's so hard to hold onto hope. "What should I do?"

He smiles and puts the book in his own lap and flips to the end of the book. "This is my favorite section. Take a look." I look down at the page and am amazed at the beauty I find: people that seem to be clothed in frost and surrounded by swirls of ice. Light reflects off their bodies and you can see the glimmers even in the photographs. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I nod. "Fill your mind with these images, sweetie, and I have no doubt as to what your fate will be."

I let his words sink in. If this guy, who was a stranger to me before yesterday, can have faith in me, why can't I have faith in myself?

Wyst wakes up and we gather our stuff to leave, only to be thwarted by Papa, who insists we stay for breakfast. While we eat, Wyst tells Papa that in two days time, he needs to go to the landing strip and find our ship (I mean, come on, how hard is it going to be to find a Pulsian ship next to all those clean line planes?) and go to Pulse. Papa tries to ask why, but Wyst lies; says it's cause Muse wants to see him again. We head out, leaving yet another friend behind.

* * *

The book secured in my pack, Wyst handling the map the market, we laugh and enjoy our time, sightseeing as we go.

"I really wish we could have come here some other time," I say, spinning in the middle of the street.

"Want to be a little sightseer, do we?"

I put my hands on my hips and just glare at him. "Well, can you blame me? This place is perfect. It's paradise."

Screams ring out from around the corner.

"Yeah," Wyst says, grabbing his sword, "but even paradise has some vipers."

We run towards the noise, around the corner, avoiding hitting screaming civilians, to find mutated creatures running rampant while a Sacrifice looms in the middle of it all. Wyst springs into action, fighting back the beasts and helping people to escape. I direct the traumatized citizens to exit routes, constantly checking on my friend and the cie'th. Currently, the creature is just wrecking the scenery. The noise begins to die down, enough that I hear a faint sound: "Mommy?" The cie'th turns towards the noise, and in the distance, under a store's flower box, is a small child. The creature begins to move in.

I don't know what I'm doing, I think as I jump over debris, run past the creature, and slide between it and the child. "Back off," I scream at it. The Sacrifice shows no reaction. The child grabs my leg, pulling close to me for protection. I feel a force gather inside me, sort of like in my dream. It feels familiar and warm, powerful…powerful enough to stop this thing. "I said, BACK OFF!" Light pours from me, knocking the creature flat on its back and causing it to roar in pain. I grab the child's hand and pull them to safety.

People run past me, towards the creature; I get a good look at them…some kind of soldiers. They begin to bind it, and a cage is lowered to contain it.

"Are you alright?" I say, turning to the child.

They nod, wide eyes locked on me. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're wel…"

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" The mother grabs her child and pulls them away from me.

"Mommy, what are you doing? Mommy, she saved me."

"You can't trust their kind, honey. Think of what the other one could have done to you?"

The meaning of her words cut me deep. Cie'th or not, I'm still a monster in their eyes. Dejected, I search the crowd for Wyst and start off towards him.

"Hey you," a soldier calls out to me.

"Yes sir?"

"What were you thinking, taking on the creature?"

"I'm sorry sir, but…"

"She used magic," some one calls out.

"Yeah," says another. "She's l'Cie."

The soldier looks at me, then grabs my arm. "Is that true?"

"Yes sir," I say with hesitation.

"From Pulse?"

"Yes…"

He stars to drag me towards his comrades. "Men," he orders, "take her to the Commander. She may be the one."

"What?!" I scream. "No, you can't do this!"

"LET HER GO!" Wyst runs out of the crowd, sword in hand. He manages to land a hit on one guy, but the next knocks him clean on his back. The men start to drag me away; I dig my heels into the ground, trying to resist.

"WYST!"

"JAI…"

A sharp pain resonates in my neck. Suddenly, everything gets fuzzy and goes black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life's gotten crazy. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. Unfortunately, this story won't be done by the end of this month, but I stay with it 'til the end.**

**~Ami**


	6. Focus: Enemy of Cocoon

**Focus: Enemy of Cocoon**

My head pounds as I come out of my drug induced slumber. I'm in a room with many windows that overlook Eden. Suddenly, everything hits me at once. I sit up too fast and am overcome with nausea. I look around the room to find one guard leaning up against the door frame behind me. From his posture, I gather that he's asleep and unaware of me being awake. I stand and begin to wander around the room.

There's a desk near one end of the room, its top littered with papers. I shift through them, glancing over their contents. Suddenly, something catches my eye: Pulsian script. I read the entry and find it's a prophecy made by the seeress regarding the two 'sisters' that would become Ragnarok. _'They shall come from the far north, and the black-haired one shall be of the family Yun, and the red-haired one of the family Dia.'_ (Fate's Recollection Fragment, FF XIII-2) A prophecy foretelling Vanille and Fang becoming l'Cie. I take the paper and hide it on my person. The guard starts to wake, so I move to another location in the room.

Nothing of great interest catches my attention, so I turn to the windows. Eden shines beautifully in the dimming light: how long was I out for?

"Ah, I see you are awake." I turn to find a man come into the room. A white mechanical owl is perched on his shoulder, which takes flight and lands on the desk, and he holds a book in his hand. I reach into my pack and stare at him…it's the book Papa gave me. The man smiles grimly at me. "This is quite and interesting little manual you have here, child," he says, throwing it to me. I catch it and whisper a thank you before returning it to my pack. "So, child," the man says, sitting on the couch, "what is your name?"

I remain silent; something about him doesn't seem right.

"Very well," he says, waving his hand in a cast off manner, "don't answer me. I'm Commander Bartholomew, leader of Eden's most elite. So sorry my men where rough with you, but you can understand why…the fal'cie's chosen are not to be trifled with." My hand goes to the place on my neck. The man stands and puts his hand gently on my shoulder. "Have no fear, dear one; I want to help you."

"Really," I say, staring up into his eyes. They look back down on me coldly.

"Yes, child," he says. He turns to the guard; "leave us." He exits and Bartholomew continues. "You see, it is my wish that the Maker comes and relieves us of our duty. Cocoon's destruction will open the gate and bring us salvation. And you, my dear, are the one to do that."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Your focus…completing it will bring about the deaths of thousands and open Etro's gate, turning this world into one without end or time…Valhalla."

I step back, realizing this man is talking about Vanille and Fang. He actually wants them to destroy Cocoon. "Why would you want to destroy Cocoon; it's your home."

"Yes," he says through gritted teeth, "it is the place in which we were all abandoned, left on these cursed shores with the like of human kind as our only company. Well, now they will finally be of some use. The sacrifice has been prepared and you, my dear, are the knife to do in the lamb."

"No, I'm not," I say, taking a step back, planting my feet firmly to the floor.

He looks at me with somewhat confused eyes. "You are a Pulsian l'Cie, are you not? Does not the prophecy say that Ragnarok will be created by a Pulsian female?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, but Ragnarok is not my focus?"

The man glares at me, pushes me to the side and searches through some of the papers on the desk. The owl stares at me with unblinking eyes, and I begin to feel I'm not safe here.

"How could I have missed this?!" he says, slamming his fist against the desk. "It says TWO girls." He looks up at me and creeps toward me, like a leopard hunting a lamb. "Where are your sisters, child? Tell me where they are."

I want to run, hide, anything to escape from his piercing eyes. However, something inside gives me strength, courage to face him. "I don't know where they are."

"Then reveal their names."

"No…"

"You dare defy me?!"

"I'd rather die first."

He plants his hands on either side of me, trapping me, his face inches from mine. "That can be arranged."

His eyes have changed; they're empty orbs and his teeth are razor sharp. "What are you?"

He laughs at me, the noise shaking my insides and making all childhood fears seem trivial. "I am Barthandelus, sovereign of the Cocoon fal'cie, and you, child, are of no longer use to me. GUARDS!"

Four guards rush in and stand at attention. "Take this Pulsian demon to the holding bay with the rest of her kind."

"But sir, she's…"

"SHE'S WHAT?!"

The guard kind of lowers his head in submission. "She's not as far along as them."

"Then have someone watch her until she is." He glares at me again, malevolence gleaming in his eyes. "No one on Cocoon has ever seen her kind change."

"Yes sir," they say in unison. Two come beside me and grab my arms and pull me towards the door; I fight them as best as I can.

"Good bye, my dear," the fal'cie whispers in a voice far more powerful and darker than his human tone. "Enjoy your new home."

* * *

They drag me down hall after hall, my dug-in heels doing nothing to stop their forward motion. The four of them accompany me to wherever they're taking me, the one that's leading looking back at me constantly.

"Don't you guys feel bad for doing this?" he says.

The guy behind me laughs. "Hey Williams, when'd you become a l'Cie lover?"

"I'm not!" he protests. "It's just that she hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"So let's keep it that way," one of the soldiers holding me says. He turns, punches a code into a keypad beside the door, and the heavy thing opens with a whoosh.

The sounds of torture souls meet my ears as I'm dragged into the room. The faces of Wights, Sacrifices, and various other Cie'th peer at me from behind glass, their demonic cries causing my courage to quickly dissipate.

"What is this?" a man leaning against one of cages says. "Does this look like a babysitting service?"

"The Commander ordered us to bring her here," one of my captors says. Another pulls at my choker to reveal my brand. The Cie'th keeper looks at me like I'm some kind of prize, licking his lips and looking me over. I feel sick. "He wants her monitored until she changes and a detailed description of the transformation."

All of it's starting to set in now. I try to run towards the door, but the soldiers hold fast. Cie'th hiss and growl at me through the glass, their faces blank and lifeless, like they know I am one of them.

"She's Pulsian, yes?" the Keeper says. "They're on the next floor." He leads us past cage after terrible cage, up a flight of stairs, and down and around a corner to where more familiar Cie'th, Pulsian Cie'th, are held.

I try to appeal to their better nature, make them see what they're doing is wrong. Despite my begging, an empty cage opens and the soldiers throw me in, closing the door behind me. "Please," I plead, "you can't just leave me here."

The one looks at me, the one who thought this was all wrong. "We have no choice." The group walks away, not one of them hearing my pleadings. My cries meld with the unearthly sounds of the Cie'th.

* * *

I lose all sense of time; I feel like I've been here for an eternity. Nelapsi scream as they attack the glass with their wings and feet; Ghasts moan and Ghouls howl as their human souls deplete further and they become more like beasts; Vampires hiss, fighting with one another. I'm curled in a corner, unable to find any peace in this hellish domain. I dare not sleep in fear one of these creatures may break through the glass and kill me. Their endless cries still chill my soul, unsettle my spirit. As time passes at an infinitely slow pace, the demonic cries morph into more familiar, but still unsettling sounds…they begin to sound like human voices.

"Look at the poor little thing," a Nelapsi shrieks.

"Yes," a Vampire hiss in reply. "What do you think the delicious creature is here for?"

"Imbeciles," a Ghast screams; both previous creatures leap to attack, but the cages withstand their attempts. "Can't you see she is one of our predecessors?"

"Ah," the Nelapsi gasps, "a l'Cie. Poor little thing; don't worry child. You have all of this to look forward to."

"Yes, the life of a cie'th, such a splendid fate…your fate," the Vampire spits.

"No," I whisper.

"What was that?" the Ghoul growls.

"I will complete my focus. I will not be condemned to the fate of a Cie'th."

"And how's that going for you, my dear." It pauses for a moment, coming closer to the glass, it's crystal body creating scrapes on it as it moves. "Here you are, in a prison, with no way out. Unless this is your focus, you will never fulfill it."

"No…"

"Face it child, this is your fate. You were destined to be one of us."

"NO!" Fire erupts inside me, threatening to tear me apart. Unparallel pain sears my neck, causing me to crumble into a heap on the ground. The Cie'th scream, but even their cries are overwhelmed by my own. It seems like a lifetime before it wanes and I try to stand, my head spinning and my body aching. I look at my reflection in the glass; I look like death worn over. I touch the sore spot on my neck and try to get a better look at it. My mark looks back at me, the red eye now there, waiting to be opened and a new transformation to begin.

"Welcome to the family, little one."

I crawl back to my corner and cry, watching my dreams shatter before my eyes.

* * *

**Thanks to Ominous Advent and Twi1ilight Mast3r for your reviews; it's nice to know someone's enjoying this. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to do better.**

**Let me know what you think or if you need clarification.**


	7. Focus: Savior

**Focus: Savior**

I heard the cage open and I turn my head so I can see a soldier drop a plate of food on the ground. I run toward the opening; he closes the door in my face, his weapon drawn and aimed at me, like I'm some kind of animal. I continue to look at the glass visor; I want these men to remember me in their dreams so that if I do change, they'll never do this to another human being again. Is it wrong that I still consider myself human?

I sit down in a corner with my food, and retreat to the recesses of my mind, a place where the cries of the cie'th can not reach me. The harshness of the prison melts away and is replaced with rolling hills fading into sunset. A fire crackles in front of me, bring warmth as a cool breeze blows over any exposed skin. Someone squeezes me from behind; Daddy's whiskered face tickles my cheek. He puts a plate of food in my lap and kisses my forehead before walking around the fire to kiss Mom. He helps her to her feet and they dance around the fire, their feet light, their laughter floating through the air, as natural as the wind. Lost in their fluid movement, I barely notice the lighting rumbling in the distance. They don't notice either until a crack rips across the sky. Daddy looks out across the plain-a small patch of red has now appeared a few miles off. He and Mommy grab our things before we all start running towards the hills where the caves are. Daddy grabs my hand. "Don't worry, Angel; everything will be alright." Lightning rips across the sky; it sounds so close. Terrified animals run past us, fleeing the flames as well. I try to keep up, but my legs are too short. My hand slips from Daddy's and I fall to the ground.

The cries of animals are replaced with the sounds of screaming cie'th, while cracks like lightning rip through the air, though more mechanical and in rapid succession. Gunfire.

I hear the sound of breaking glass, the cries of a man, and a screaming voice; "Where is she?" it screams. My heart stops; whoever it is, they're looking for me. A guard appears outside my cage, shaking from fear. I inch closer to the glass.

"Please, help me," I cry out. The man looks at me, then down the hall of cages where the rampager will soon be, then makes his decision—he bolts, leaving me behind.

A soldier appears at the end of the hall, gun in hand. I back to the furthest corner of my cage and try to make myself as small as possible. He does a sort of double take when he sees me and raises his weapon. "Don't move," he says, his voice somewhat muffled by the glass. I close my eyes, waiting to feel the bullets rip through my body. Gunfire rings in my ears and glass shatters as it falls to the floor. It will all be over soon. I feel a hand on my arm and nearly scream. "It's alright," a gentle voice says. I can tell he's trying to hide the fact that we're both in danger here. "I'm here to help you. Come on," he says, helping me to my feet. He takes my hand and I follow him past the cages, down the stairs, towards the door. Gunfire rings out from behind us. "Get down," he screams, pushing me to the ground. He manages to fire a few bullets before a Sacrifice breaks through its cage and clobbers the other soldier. He aims at the cie'th.

"Wait!" I scream.

The creature looks up at me, its face familiar to me; it's the cie'th I defeated in the square. "Run," it says.

My savior grabs my arm and pulls me through the door, down the hall, around the corner to a safe place. "Are you alright?" he says looking me over for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine," I manage to say, still distraught.

He reaches for something hanging on his back and hands me a gun. "Do you know how to use one of these?" I nod, but am slightly disturbed that he's asking a little girl to kill. "Don't worry," he says, picking up on my non-verbals, "it's loaded with stun shots. It was made in case the cie'th got out. It won't hurt any one if you hit them." He helps me to my feet. "I need you to watch my back, alright." He's so close to me I can just make out his eyes through the glass of his visor. I nod and we set off through the labyrinth of hallways.

We do meet some opposition as we walk through the halls; soldiers shoot at us, shout into communicators to give away our location. However, my savior manages to keep me safe. As time passes, I begin to notice something; he doesn't shoot to kill. Most of his shots are aimed at their legs to immobilize them or at their arms and shoulders so they drop their weapons. He's a capable marksman, rarely missing a shot, and rarely needing my help.

"Why are you helping me?" I whisper during a period of peace. He doesn't answer me. I fall silent again and manage to hear a multitude of feet approaching. He grabs my hand and we take off. At every intersection, it seems as if more troops are arriving. They push us into a corner, at least thirty of them, all of their weapons aimed at me.

Suddenly, the world seems to slow to a crawl. A force that I've only ever felt once builds up inside of me, threatening to destroy me. I push my soldier to the ground as light explodes all around me. Soldiers strive to cover their eyes; the ones closest to me fly backward into their comrades behind them. One moment I feel all powerful, the next, exhaustion hits my body like a wave and I fall into the arms of my soldier.

The world returns to its normal speed, my head aching and everything refusing to focus. The moans of the dazed soldiers fill my ears. "Are you alright?" the soldier asks me. I nod in reply. "Remind me not to ever get on your bad side," he says. I can't help but smile. My body is weak from the attack; he carries me on his back, leaping over the soldiers and runs down the hall.

A large window appears in front of us. His gun fires and the glass shatters. "Hold on tight," he says, his pace never slowing. I wrap my arms around him tighter and plaster my legs to his side. His foot makes its last contact with the floor and we soar out into the open air. I close my eyes and let the wind hit my face. I feel like I'm flying. I let my eyes open again and watch as the ground comes closer and closer. I wrap my arms around his neck as some type of orb swallows us and stops our movement, allowing a gentle landing. Before my mind has a moment to process what's happened, he starts running again.

Shadows of dark alleys engulf us, providing us with perfect cover. We eventually come to a dead end where he puts me on the ground and begins to run his hand against the wall. With a loud thump, a door caves in and he ushers me inside. When my eyes have adjusted to the dim light, I'm able to make out various suits of armor, random bits of outfits, weapons, and footwear.

"Find something to put over your clothes," he says, closing the door behind him. "You'll stick out on the streets in those."

He turns his back to me and walks over to a pile of clothes, starting to shed his armor. "Who are you?" I ask, cautiously moving closer to him.

He takes his helmet off and my eyes meet his own clear blue ones. He runs his fingers through feathery, light pink hair before answering. "It's Farron, at least that's what everyone calls me. And you are?"

"Oerba Amunet (AM you net) Jaileya."

He smiles and shakes his head; I notice a large scar near his hairline. "Got a nickname?"

Now it's my turn to smile; "Jaileya or Jai will work fine." He nods and goes back to changing; I divert my attention and try to find something to put over my own outfit. "Farron, what is this place?"

"An old meeting place for rebels. There was a time were people tried to overthrow the fal'cie, but most of them were exiled to Pulse. This was one of their storage warehouses. My friend showed it to me once."

"Are you part of the rebellion?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm not for the fal'cie either. How they use us as tools to do their bidding…someone needs to stop them." He gets real quiet for a moment and exhales loudly. "My best friend was from Pulse, same as you. We were inseparable. He believed the fal'cie were abusing the power that was given to them. He was branded by the fal'cie Barthandelus to find out information about a creature known as Ragnarok." My heart freezes inside me as I hang on his words. "He'd tell me very little about what he found; I think it scared him. Anyway, he didn't complete his focus in enough time." He hung his head and slammed his fist against the wall; the metal reverberates and vibrations float through the air. "He was married…had a kid…they just don't care. They don't care that they ruin lives, tear apart families, destroy whole cities…they do whatever it takes to achieve their goal."

"I thought we were the only ones that felt like that," I breathe.

"We…you mean the l'Cie. Jaileya, while others have been blinded, I see the truth. You are still every bit as human as I am…you just have so special modifications, that's all."

I smile; after feeling like a project, an animal, it's nice to be seen as normal.

"What happened to your friend?"

"He was the Sacrifice in the square the other day, the one you defeated. I had heard they captured a Pulse l'Cie, that it was only a child. I couldn't let his fate become your own. So, I decided to come and rescue you."

My mind flashes back to the creature that saved me in the prison, even though I'm the reason it was there in the first place. "Thank you," I say, meaning it for both of them.

"It's really nothing," he says, brushing it off. "You ready to go?"

With a dress tied over my clothes, Farron throws a coat over my shoulders and a hood over my head, and tells me to stay quiet; soldiers will be out looking for me by now, and my accent will be a dead give away. He hoists me on his back and we go back into the street. I rest my head on his shoulder and watch the world rush by. As we walk, I quietly tell him about my focus. It's starting to rain when we arrive at an inn (Farron calls it a hotel). The lady checks us in after Farron lies about me being his sister. Once in the room, he lays me down on one of the beds.

"Get some sleep," he orders. "I'm going to the market to see about getting you to this Keeper's Place. I'll be back soon."

I pull off the dress and lay down on the bed. Absolutely exhausted from the past day, I fall in oblivious sleep.

* * *

When I awake, the room is dark and I can hear Farron's light breathing on the other bed. My eyes are accustomed to the dark by now, and I can make out his bare back. Scars stretch across his skin, telling a story of unknown pain. I turn away and walk into the bathroom where I turn on the light. The girl reflected in the mirror looks like death worn over. I step into the shower and wash away all the remnants of Barthandelus' torture down the drain, all the external ones that is.

Once I'm all clean, I quietly grab a pen and paper and start to write a letter to Wyst.

* * *

Dear brother,

I'm certain that over the past day, you have been trying to rescue me from my captors. I'm free now and in the morning, I will be leaving for this new world. Please don't come looking for me: I can do this alone. Get Papa out of here and get to safety on Pulse. Also, if you see Vanille and Fang, tell them to be careful; the man (or rather creature) that took me is looking for them and wants to use them for evil purposes.

Wyst, you are the closest thing I've ever had to a brother and I love you very much. You've left a mark on my soul for the better and I hope I can be half the influence you were to me in someone else's life. I guess this is goodbye. Awake with the dawn, love like you're dying, and have no regrets. I love you more than words can express.

* * *

I let the tears flow down my face as I sign my name and address the envelope for Papa's home. I sneak out of the room and go down to the main desk where another girl is gathering her belongings.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

I put the letter on the desk and try to speak in my best Cocoon accent. "Can you see to it this gets mailed?"

She looks down at the envelope, noting the address. "I go by there on my way home; I'll drop it off for you, little one."

"Thank you so much, Miss," I say, retreating back to the room before Farron notices I'm gone.

* * *

At daybreak, we set off for the world market. Even though it's early in the morning, the place is bustling with life. Items from all over the multiverse dot tables and displays. I hold tight to Farron's hand as he guides me through the maze of booths and eager salesmen to the loading bay.

"Hey, mister," he calls out to one of the men loading a ship. The man seems to recognize him, but only vaguely. "This is the precious cargo I was referring to last night."

"Sorry lad, but I don't ship people."

"I'll make it well worth your while," Farron whispers alluringly; I note that there's a massive jingle of coins in his pocket.

Seemingly satisfied, the man looks down at me. "So my darlin', you want to go to the Land of Departure."

"Is that where the Keepers of the Heart live?"

He laughs at me, making me feel inferior. "Yes, deary, that's where they are."

"And you'll see to it I get there safely?"

"I swear it on my own life. Are you ready?"

I take a step toward the ship, look back at Farron, then at the man. "Can I say goodbye first?"

"Make it quick," he says.

I rush to Farron and hold him tight, my eyes dripping tears. "Thank you so much for rescuing me."

"Don't mention it, Jai."

"Farron, I have one last thing to tell you. It's about Ragnarok." He looks at me, holding out for what I have to say. "You have to leave Cocoon; she's going to destroy it."

He smiles and ruffles my hair. "I'll be alright, Jai. You'll see; Cocoon won't ever fall. I'll see to that." I reach out for him as he pulls away, but the man is pulling me towards the ship. As the door closes and Farron waves goodbye, I fear for the pain and death Vanille and Fang are destined to bring.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay...hope the long chapter made up for it. Almost done with part of the story. Let me know what you think...please.**


	8. Focus: A Simple Gift

**Focus: A Simple Gift**

I jump as a thudding fist hits the side of the crate. "We're here, dearie." The tips of a crowbar peek through a small space and pry the wood apart. I pull back a bit as the light hits my eyes. "Ah, still yourself, I see," he snickers as he helps me out. He thought it was crazy that I requested I was locked up; only after I demanded it did he comply with it. Better that than possibly killing everyone on board as a cie'th.

A new world opens before me as the door lowers. People rush about in the streets similar to the market in Oerba, only on a larger scale. "Thank you, sir, for you kindness," I say as I tread carefully out the door. Meandering through the crowds, getting squished between people and being prodded by salesmen, I let out a sigh of relief. Here on this world, I have no plague, no curse; as far as they know, I'm the same as them. But I know better.

I look around for the castle in my dreams, but the building is no where to be seen. Fear arises in my heart. Am I in the wrong place?

"Look out," a voice calls out from my left. A girl on a sort of vehicle appears out of the crowd and nearly runs me over. My back hits the wall hard as I duck out of the way. She disappears around the corner, and for some odd reason, I decide to follow her. I have to run to keep up, but she eventually stops and takes off her helmet, shaking out hair.

"Excuse me?"

Her head turns and I'm met with absolutely enticing eyes. "Hello there," she says, running her fingers through her hair again. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for a castle where the…um…Keepers of the Heart live."

She laughs; it sounds musical and light. "I've never heard it described like that. But yeah, I know where it is? How soon you need to be there?"

"Yesterday?"

"Ahh…well, I'll give you a ride," she says, pointing at her parked vehicle, "but it's going to cost you."

I reach into my bag and pull out the rest of my gil. "Will this cover it?"

She looks down curiously at the coins. "You're not from this world are you?"

I lower my head. "No, I'm not."

"Thought so…I don't know this form of money. Sorry kid," she says, handing it back. "I can't help you."

"Wait!" I look down at my wrist and slide off one of my own bracelets. "What about this? It's entirely made of gemstone…very rare and very valuable."

Her eyes get large and she shakes her head. "No, I couldn't take that…"

"Please…trust me; this ride is worth that much to me."

She looks at me, then the bracelet, then me again before taking it. "Alright, get on." I climb on behind her and put on a spare helmet. "Hope you don't mind going fast," she mutters and revs the engine. In a second, we're flying through the streets, serpentine-ing our way through the crowds. It isn't long before an open road stretches out before us and the vehicle growls as it surges forward even fast. I latch my fingers around her waist so I don't fall off.

Eventually, the velocity of the thing becomes normal and I can breathe easy again. "So what's this thing called?" I ask, shouting over the wind.

"A glider," the driver yells back. "It's the ONLY way to get around out here." I can hear her smiling as she says that.

"How long do you think it's going to be before we get there?"

"Couple hours, at least. Walking out there can take days. Hold on tight." I wrap my arms around her again and lean a bit to look around her. The path splits up ahead: a path to both the left and right and one continuing straight. We make a sharp turn right and continue down the new path.

"What was that?"

"The crossroads…each path leads to a different realm. Light…Darkness…continue on that path long enough, and that's what you will find. At least, that's what the legends say."

"And where's this one headed?"

"To your heart's desire."

* * *

Hills slowly meld into mountains as time passes. As signs of nightfall paint the sky, we arrive at the base of one of the mountains. A winding stairway climbs up its side where dim lights glimmer high above.

"This is as far as I can go," the girl says as I dismount. "I'm sorry I can't help you further."

"You have helped me more than I could have ever expected," I say, giving her a hug. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Slightly thrown off by the hug, she looks back at me one last time before disappearing in the distance. I look up the mountain; almost there, I remind myself.

I take the stairs for awhile, but eventually, I decide rock climbing will get me there faster. Waves of nostalgia overwhelm me as look for hand and foot holds. Back on Pulse when we lived on the plains, Mommy, Daddy, and I would do this all the time; even shortly after I could walk, Daddy started to teach me how to climb.

Time flew by in no time and eventually I reached the top. A stone seating area is to my right, a pond directly in front of me, along with some kind of metal targets. I make my way across the space, running my hand over the cool stone and metal. Night has fallen, the hints of twilight gone from the horizon. Lit like a beacon, a castle…no, THE castle, shines in the night. I take off running down the path.

My heart pounds heavy in my chest. Just a bit longer…your focus is almost complete. I see the archway, run under it, and stop dead in my tracks, fast enough that I lose my balance and fall. A young man, clothed in light blue with ebony hair, looks down at me with glaring eyes.

"Who are you?" he asks loudly, pointing a mysterious looking weapon at me. "Why are you here?"

"I'm…uh…I…I came to see the castle."

He stares at me with unblinking eyes. I turn away; it's like he's staring at my soul. "You've seen it; now be on your way."

"No, sir," I mutter, standing to my feet. "You see, I have to go inside."

"The castle is not open for tourists. I'm sorry you had to come so far to be rejected."

"You don't understand…"

"Be on your way!" he shouts, coming up beside me and begins pushing me towards the path.

I duck under his arm and make a run for it up the steps. Something bars my way, a type of force field. Angst flows through my veins; my brand begins to burn.

"I told you," he screams in my face, "NO VISTORS!"

"Please," I plead, falling to my knees, half to beg, the other half out of pain. "I have to go inside."

"That's not allowed!" he shouts. "I don't care who you are or what ever reason you think justifies you being here, YOU ARE NOT GOING INSIDE!"

Pain sears my neck and I double over, screaming bloody murder while doing so. The man steps back, looking past me and over my head. I glance over my shoulder; a giant, glowing portal beams in front of the castle. Out of the white portal, a massive entity appears: three pairs of large, golden winds spread behind her; her skin is a bluish-green; and below what could almost be identified as a type of skirt, a massive, machine-like body supports her.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!" he asks, completely in shock.

"An Eidolon," I say, my feelings the same as his. "Aids given to the l'Cie to grace them when they've become overwhelmed by the weight of their focus."

"So that thing's here to help you?"

"No…it's here to kill me."

"Wonderful," he says, taking a battle stance, weapon in hand. "Do you have a weapon?"

"No," I say.

"Then stay behind me."

Deep inside me, I feel an unnatural power well inside me. I look at the entity in front of me. She nods, as if knowing what I feel. As the man attacks her with force, a sort of weapon appears in my hand. It glows blue at my touch and looks sort of like a sword. Weapon in hand, I join in the attack.

* * *

Continuously, she bombards us with Holy attacks, blinding us and sending us flying. Our attacks seem to do little to bring her closer to defeat, but I slowly notice a change in her face; like there's a sense of respect. I feel something inside me…belief. I leap into the air and slice my opponent. She looks at me with admiration before alighting herself in a white light, almost like a phoenix. After the light fades, a white crystal is left in her place, resting on the ground: an eidolith.

"What happened to it?" the man asks. I hold up the crystal and he looks at it in wonder. It's shaped like a special kind of heart. "The mark of a Master…" I look at him with curiosity until I realize he wears a similar emblem on himself. "So," he says, clearly trying to change the subject, "where did that thing come from?"

"I'm not sure," I whisper in reply, "but what I do know is that they come to test you, to help you realize the strength you have inside…the strength of your heart."

"That THING came from your heart?"

"I guess that's one way to think of it," I shrug. My brand burns again; times running out. "Listen, I know you said I can't go in there, but it's a matter of life and death. Please, help me out here."

He takes a deep breath, looks at me, and then the castle. "Alright," he answers, "but no more summoning creatures."

"Deal," I laugh.

* * *

The interior of the castle is beautiful: grand staircases, stained-glass windows, I wish I had time to look around. An invisible force leads me up the stairs and I see three thrones before me. Like a magnet, I'm drawn to the middle one. I walk around behind it and touch it gently with my fingertips. A glowing keyhole appears just under them. Finally, the moment had come.

"Wait," the man shouts, running around to meet me. He looks at me in shock after seeing the keyhole. He shakes himself out of dumbstruck wonder before addressing me. "Before you do…whatever it is that you have to do, I want to give you a gift."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I think I do." His weapon appears in his hand. "You have amazing courage and the purest heart I've seen in a long while. Please forgive me for treating you so terribly."

"You're forgiven."

He smiles, then turns his attention back to his weapon. "This gift is a costly one, but well worth it." He closes his eyes and tips his head slightly forward. "In this hand, take this blade. And so long as you have the makings, then by this simple act of taking, its wielder you will one day made." Looking at the blade, I feel drawn to it, like the whole reason I'm really here is for this moment. I reach and take the hilt in my hand and a small warmth caresses my fingers.

"Thank you," I whisper. He smiles and the weapon vanishes. I turn back to the keyhole and put my hand on the glowing shape. I summon all the power and light within me and with one, powerful blow, I strike the keyhole. The world around me quakes, bits of plaster fall to the ground, but slowly it all melts away as I become lost in a trance. It's like I'm light itself, spreading through the space, transforming it, becoming something completely new. I never want to leave, but I get thrown out into the world again. The man catches me and I look around, dazed.

The appearance of the castle has changed; it's white with glowing chains and master emblems decorating the room, a solitary throne sits in the middle of the room.

"What did you do?" he asks.

"Don't worry," I say, absolutely wiped. "It will return to normal by morning. I'm Jaileya, by the way."

He laughs. "I'm Yen Sid."

I smile up at him. I faint crackling sound finds its way to my ears and I look down at my hands; they're starting to crystallize.

"What's happening to you?"

"I'm going to sleep, Yen Sid. My task is complete." A burden is lifted from my shoulders and I feel a new sense of power arise in me. "Before I go though, I want to give you a gift as well."

"Yes, what is it?"

I put my hand gently on his face and slowly, but carefully, transfer some of my life force. His flesh glows under my touch and bits of his hair blow in an invisible wind. I fall back into his arms when the task is done. "I cast a longevity spell on you. Of course, it only works if you don't get yourself killed."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see you when I wake up." The light starts to fade away. "Good night, Yen Sid." And everything goes dark.

* * *

The girl I held in my arms sits before me now, encrusted in crystal. The castle has returned to normal, and I'm still not convinced it was all a dream. What did she say she was? A l'Cie…what is that? Well, thanks to her, I have plenty of time to find out. But first, to find a safe place for her to sleep until she awakens.

* * *

**Hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far. Just for a heads-up, this story is now entering a temporary hiatus (Jai has to sleep after all :D), but I'll be updating again hopefully around mid-February.**

**Underlined script from Birth By Sleep.**

**I'd love to hear what you think so far. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**~Ami**


	9. Awaken: A New Life

**Awaken: A New Life**

For a moment, it felt like I was falling. Then, I feel something cool and hard pressing against my shoulder. Opening my eyes is near impossible, but I find that I'm lying on a glowing platform. It glows faintly, like a nightlight, and slowly grows brighter so my eyes can adjust with it.

Where am I?

"Are you awake yet, child?" a voice like silk asks. I look for the source, but can't seem to find it.

"I suppose," I yawn.

The voice laughs. "You are at a Station of Awakening. You have hidden from the world long enough, dear one. It's time to go back."

That's right…I'm asleep. I entered crystal stasis after completing my Focus. But if I woke up…

"Do I have to?"

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder. It glimmers like starlight. "What are you afraid of, child?" the voice whispers from behind me like wind in willows.

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to race the clock, to worry about whether I'll be me tomorrow or not…I don't want to be a l'Cie."

The hand guides me to turn around and I find myself face to face with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her eyes are bluer than the sky, her hair rays of sunlight, her dress silver and made of starlight.

"Who are you?" I squeak.

She smiles gently at me. "My name is Mystic. I'm a Guardian, a creature designed to protect the balance of the world. My assignment…Kingdom Hearts and its own guardians. And you, dear one, have joined those ranks." Her hand brushes my face, light as a feather. "You are now my responsibility."

She steps away from me, and I follow her like a moth to the flame. Underfoot, the platform seems to ripple like water, the white surface changing. I watch in wonder as a scene appears: the flower fields of Oerba, the nightscape of the castle, and me, standing, eyes closed, with my hands forming the promise shape.

"It's beautiful," I whisper.

"You must go back, child. You are needed, destined for greater things than you could ever imagine."

"But my mark…"

"Will not be an issue," she says, raising her hand. "While you will still be a l'Cie, save the immortality, the burden of your brand will no longer be yours to carry." I ran and hugged her, tears streaming down my face. "However, dear one," she says kneeling, looking me in the eyes, "the fal'cie will still be able to contact you. I was able to buy your freedom for some time, but it may not be forever."

"I don't care," I cry. "Thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"Go and fulfill your destiny, dear one." Her form wades away, leaving me on the stained glass. I look at my image, wondering how long I've been sleeping for. I walk to a circle near the edge of the platform engraved with a heart. I put my hands in the promise shape, close my eyes, and sink to my knees.

* * *

The first thing I feel is the sun. I forgot what it felt like, to have light shine on your face. As my arms became free, I nearly reached out to embrace it. Slowly, all the crystal dissolved and I could stand again, though it took a moment for my muscles to remember how to work.

I turned and stared up at the stained glass window. The sunlight lit it up beautifully. I hadn't notice it before…of course, I'd gotten here at night.

I wander around the castle, taking in the place I've slept in for how many years. I stumble upon a kitchen and a wave of hunger hits me like a truck. I don't think they'd mind if I made something to eat.

* * *

Stretching as I walked out into the hall, I took in the last breath of crisp air pouring in from the window. The sun was just beginning to rise and shine through the stain glass, painting the floor with intoxicating patterns. I pushed open the doors to the throne room and find her standing in a pool of color in front of the statue's pedestal.

"Good morning, Aureole."

She doesn't respond, but rather looks at me with eyes of concern. I follow her initial gaze and find the pedestal is empty: the statue is gone.

Suddenly, a crashing sound arises from down stairs. Both our Keyblades shimmer into existence: Aureole's long and graceful, made more for spell casting; and mine, perfectly balanced for magic and combat. 'They're still here,' she mouths, and slowly, we make our way down the stairs, searching as we go for the thief.

A flutter of noise arises from the kitchen. We both take our places, I look to her, she nods, and we storm the room.

"Stop right there!" I scream. A small yelp sounds as someone disappears behind the island. "Show yourself." No response. "I said…SHOW YOURSELF!"

Slowly, I see something begin to emerge from behind the island. First, a frying pan…an interesting weapon choice. Then, I find myself staring into the eyes of a frightened little girl: her eyes are stone grey, but in the changing light, they sometimes appear lavender; her hair is green and falls to her shoulder; and her face is a healthy glow to it. The normality of her stops there. Her clothes are bright, her multitude of jewelry choices as well. Multiple necklaces and bracelets jingle as she shakes in fear.

"Oh, child," Aureole says, dismissing her Keyblade, "you gave us quite a fright?"

"I gave YOU a fright?! You guys almost killed me."

"So sorry about…"

"What are you doing here, young one?" I interrupt.

She looks at me a bit puzzled. "Making breakfast, sir."

"I can see that," I grin, lowering my blade. I highly doubt this girl means any harm. "How did you get into the castle?"

"Master Yen Sid let me in."

"Master Yen Sid is HERE?!" Aureole begins to panic.

"Hold on a moment, Aureole. When did Master Yen Sid let you in, child? Was it this morning? Is he here now?"

"No," she answers, "I don't think so."

"So when did he let you in?" Aureole asks.

The girl retreats into thought for a moment. "How long has it been since Yen Sid became a master?"

"Excuse me?!"

"How long has it been, sir?"

"At least 250 years, give or take." I look to Aureole for confirmation and she nods her head in agreement.

"Well," the girl says smugly, "there's your answer."

The room falls silent for a moment. I start to chuckle.

"Alright, little one," I reply, trying to hold my temper at bay. "You had your fun. Now, tell us the truth."

"I just did."

"Rin…"

"I'm warning you child…"

"Rin…"

"…you do not want to try my patience…"

"RIN!"

"What, Aureole?!"

Both females look at me with frightened eyes now, though Aureole's challenge me as well. "Look at her…what does she remind you of?"

I look at the little girl, whose grip has now tightened around the handle of the pan. Still, I notice the curves of her face, the shape of her dress, her size, her features. All of it seems so familiar. The sun shines in from behind her, casting shadows upon her face. Suddenly, it hits me.

"That statue…in the throne room…it's of you, isn't it?"

She looks back at me with questionable eyes, not fully trusting me. "You're half right. The statue wasn't of me…it WAS me?"

"What?!" Aureole and I say in unison.

The girl lets out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'll explain it to you guys, but do you mind if we do it over breakfast. I haven't eaten in 250 years and you have NO idea how hungry I am…"

* * *

Over a homemade breakfast consisting of waffles with fruit and whipped cream, yogurt and granola, and a smoothie with healthy plant extracts added in, I told them my story. Trying to explain exactly everything that happened to me was mindboggling to them. The process took hours but eventually, both of them had a grasp as to who and what I was.

"So," the woman, Aureole, asked, "have you been given another focus?" I liked her: she had pretty, smiling eyes that crinkled when she laughed. She was at least in her fifties, grey just starting to streak her hair. The man, Rin, was a bit harsher, but the lines on his face showed me he really did smile a lot more than he was letting on. The hair on his aged head was thin, but his eyes twinkled like new stars.

"No, I haven't been given a focus, and I hope it stays that way." I wanted my freedom.

"We do to, child, for your sake." Master Rin says, standing and leaves the table. "Do you need a ride into town or money for the trip back home?"

"I'm not going back…there's nothing there for me anymore."

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Master Aureole says, resting her hand on my arm.

"If 250 years have passed here, how many have passed back at home? Most likely, everyone I know is dead." I look at both of them with pleading eyes. "Can't I just stay here?"

"I wish you could, sweetie, but…"

"The castle can only house those who have been chosen to wield the Keyblade. I'm afraid you'll have to…"

"But I can…I can fight with a Keyblade." Both of them look at me with shock and disbelief. "Yen Sid gave me a gift before I went to sleep. I've just never used it before."

Master Rin looked at me with doubt and curiosity. "Well then, let's teach you."

* * *

The forecourt looked different in daylight, but everything looked the same as it did centuries ago. Master Rin sat on the stairs, watching, as Master Aureole stood by me, instructing.

"So, what do I do?"

"Since you've never summoned it before, the Keyblade has yet to be forged. Its strength comes from the strength of your heart." She leans close and whispers in my ear. "Raise your hand and close your eyes. Then reach into the deepest part of your heart, that secret spot that only you know of, and you'll find it."

Obediently, I close my eyes and search my heart. Faces of people I love float by, memories I refuse to let die, until I come to the darkest place in my heart, the place that I trust no one to know about. I search the darkness, sifting through fears and nightmares, looking for something to pull me out of the darkness. Then, a small pin prick of light appears, barely a glimmer, but just enough. I take it in my hand and let its warmth spread through me.

_You fear your own power and refuse to embrace it. May it be the way you find true freedom, where fear will no longer hold you captive._

The light shines brighter and I feel something take form in my hand. I open my eyes and gasp. In my hand, the last bit of crystal seems to melt away as my Keyblade forms. Mostly black and grey, it stares back at me with its red eye: my Keyblade looks like a complete Pulse l'Cie brand.

I nearly drop it when Mystic's voice echoes in my head again.

_You must overcome your fear or it will own you. Defeat that which has held you captive for too long with the symbol of that fear. This is your new focus…your…_

"Primary Focus…" I whisper, looking at the weapon.

"Well, that settles it," Rin says standing. "She's a wielder. So," he says looking down at me, "what are we to do now?"

* * *

I held tight to Master Rin as we soared through space. Wind blew against my armor, pressing the cold surface against my skin. Master Aureole had found an old pair of armor for me to wear, and even though it was weird wearing something that belonged to someone that was dead, I was thankful for what protected it was giving me. Master Rin said that the Lanes Between were fraught with darkness. As we zoomed past worlds, I saw this to be true; each world shined brightly in the darkness. Master Aureole flew past us on her glider: both of them had highly more sophisticated versions of the one the girl owned that gave me a ride to the castle…Master Rin's was just large enough to carry passengers as well.

"There it is," I hear him say under his helmet. There's a flash of light; a whimsical looking tower appears in front of us. The gliders slide to a stop, we disembark, and dismiss our armor.

"Does he now we're coming?" I whisper. Master Rin nods; the two of them had decided to consult Yen Sid as to what was to be done with me. While I was excited to see him again, I was also worried; what if he hated me for casting the longevity spell on him. I prayed that the one person I still knew for certain was alive would still like me.

We climbed up a curious path of stairs, Aureole's hand on my shoulder the whole time. Rin pushes open the doors to the study, revealing a man with long salt and pepper hair in a blue robe with a matching magician's hat. He turns upon hearing us enter and I smile when is see him: he has a beard now that matches his hair color, but his eyes are still as intense as the day I met him.

"Master Yen Sid," both the masters say, bowing in respect. I follow suit, though not quite sure why.

"Master Rin, old friend," he says, taking Rin's hand in his. "How are things at the castle?"

"Quite well, though," he says, looking over his shoulder at me, "something quite interesting has come up that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Of course," he nods, then switches his gaze to Aureole. "Master Aureole," he says taking her hand and kisses it. "Lovely as ever." She blushes and whispers a small thank you.

His gaze falls on me and nostalgia seems to wash over him. "I know your face…I met a young lady once who showed such incredible strength and courage. But surly you are not her, being that was ages ago…unless, the one who can summon angels has woken from her sleep?"

I smile. "Really, sir, you over exaggerate my worth."

He leans in close so only I can hear. "Hardly," he says, smiling. He turns back to the others. "To what do I owe you for restoring to me a long lost friend?"

"We found the girl this morning in the castle. We thought you might want to train her considering you did give her the gift."

Yen Sid walks back over to his desk and sits down. "While I did give the girl her gift, I will not train her."

"What?!" the three of us say in unison.

"Jaileya has just awoken from a long sleep where she has had no interaction with people of any sort for nearly three centuries. If she remains at the castle, she will receive excellent training and have more opportunities to meet other people."

"But sir…"

"Rin, are you not looking for three young individuals to train? Consider Jaileya the first of your triune." Rin goes to argue, but Master Yen Sid silences him with a raised hand. "I will provide any tools you will need in training her, and even initiate her Mark of Mastery exam, but I'm asking this as a favor." He looks at me and I recognize concern and care. "I want for her to have the best chance in this world…she deserves that much."

"Very well, sir," Rin replies. "We will train her."

"Very good…" he says, rising from his chair. "Jaileya, in the other room, you will find a stairway behind the wardrobe. Upstairs you'll find a few rooms. You all must stay the night, I insist." He looks at me as I pull open the door. "I'll be only a moment…I'd like to inform them of your…unique fighting style."

* * *

Upstairs, true to his word, were many rooms. I glance in each until I find the perfect room for me: a small library with a couch near the window. It smells of books and the starlit sky twinkles on the other side of the glass. I lean my head against the cool glass and close my eyes, letting my mind wander.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable." I jump and find Yen Sid standing in the doorway, smiling at me. "This is my favorite room as well."

I turn away, slightly offset by him showing emotion. "You have a great library."

"Thank you," he says running his fingers against some of the bindings. "Most of them are notes I've gathered from other worlds."

My mouth drops in shock. "But there's so many…"

"Yes, and you gave me plenty of time to explore other worlds."

I lower my head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For giving you my curse. I was being selfish…I wanted someone I knew to be there when I woke up. I'm so sorry." Tears start to race down my cheeks.

"Listen to me, Jaileya: what you gave me is not a curse, it is a gift." I look up at him, confused. "Sure, I've made many a friend I had to watch be buried, but I've been able to touch so many people's lives, learn so much, see so many places…and I have you to thank."

"So you're not angry?"

"No, I'm thankful to have met you, Jaileya of Oerba." He reaches into his robe and pulls out a necklace. I gasp looking at it. "First stage l'Cie brand," he says, l looking at the pendant, "Pulse variety. What?!" he asks, looking at my awestruck eyes. "You fascinated me the first time we met…of course I looked more into what a l'Cie was? Do you have any idea how hard it is to find information about a creature without actually going to the world they're native to?"

"You've never been to Pulse?"

"No," he says, slipping the necklace around my neck. "I wanted you to show me…I want to see what it is that made you who you are through your eyes."

"Thank you." He reciprocates and begins looking at his books. I take my necklace in my hand and look out the window. I'm not sure when he left, but eventually, I find Yen Sid is gone. With some difficulty, I summon Primary Focus and stare at it; the Keychain is identical to my necklace.

I'm afraid of who I am, of failure, of becoming a monster. I'm a l'Cie…but I will conquer this fear. I've been given a second chance at life, and I'm not about to pass it up.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to know what you guys think. Also, if you'd like to know what Primary Focus looks like, I posted it on my Deviant Art page. Here's the link: art/Primary-Focus-Jaileya-s-Keyblade-354089614 (reflectthelight . devientart . com [put this before and remove spaces])**

**But if that doesn't work, there's a link to my page on my profile. If that doesn't work, put Jaileya into the search bar...it will come up.**

**Up next, we get to meet an old KH friend...**


	10. Awaken: From the Black of Night

**Hi...I'm SO sorry for not updating this sooner. Life's been crazy hectic, and I haven't had much time to sit and write for a long time. I'd wanted to put more in this chapter, but already, it was getting really long, so I decided against it. Please enjoy, and sorry for the choppiness of the battle sequences...still working on those.**

* * *

**Awaken: From the Black of Night**

I strike the Heartless full force with the Keyblade, the creature dissipating on contact. "Alright," Master Rin says, dismissing the rest with an area spell. "Take a breath, child."

I shoot a smile up at him, dismissing Primary Focus, and let my lungs take in some much needed oxygen. The master smiles back at me, shaking his head. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask curiously.

"No, Jai, you're improving wonderfully." That makes me happy. Exterminating heartless is easy enough, but the harder enemies really pack a punch. It's nice to hear that I'm making progress. "You put all your heart into whatever you do…" He grows quiet for a moment, like it's a bad thing. When he raises his head, there's a forced smile. He walks to my side and puts his arm around me. "It's a wonderful trait, my dear."

His reaction is a bit unsettling, and I want to ask him about him, but we're interrupted as Master Aureole runs out to us.

"Rin," she says, her eyes urgent. "A message…from Master Yen Sid."

His body grows stiff; Yen Sid rarely contacts the two masters, usually just to check on my progress, but something far more important has happened to produce such a reaction. "That concludes you're training for today, Jaileya. You are dismissed." He rushes off to the castle, Master Aureole in pursuit, leaving me behind to wonder.

* * *

One of the things I loved about living in my home at Oerba was that you were always aware of everything that was going on in the family; there's was no place anyone could really have a private conversation. Living in the castle now, I've had to learn how to eavesdrop, and unfortunately…I still don't have the art down. Having leaned up against the door too hard, I fell into the room as the adults were talking. Two sets of disapproving eyes glare at me. I lower my head and apologize…stupid door.

Master Rin sighs; "I suppose you should know…I'm going to be gone for a while, Jaileya. I want you to behave for Aureole while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"Master Yen Sid has informed me that a world is in desperate help…that a strong dark force has been wreaking havoc on the citizens. He fears it will fade if we don't act now."

"I want to help too."

He smiles and looks me in the eyes. "I value you're bravery, but this is a job for Masters."

"Why are you going alone?"

Aureole takes hold of my shoulders. "Others have been deployed as well, but the Land of Departure is the closest to the world. Rin will go to maintain control until the others arrive."

I slip free of her grasp and give him a parting hug. "Be safe, alright," I order.

He nods, heads out of the castle, I listen as a gateway to the Lands Between opens and closes outside.

* * *

I feel the overwhelming light fill me as Ultima's Holyja spell devastates the Darkside and fills me with new energy. I leap up at the dazed Heartless and strike his hands, the only part of his body I can reach, as my Eidolon blinds him with light. My attacks are quick, and for good measure, I throw in Fire Strike. The creature howls and lifts its clawed hand to swipe at me. "Aerora," I scream, moving in just enough time to avoid any major damage from his attack. His hand plunges into the ground, forming a pools of darkness underfoot. "Blizzara"; the pool freezes into black ice, freezing his hand in place.

"Ultima, NOW." I jump up, grasp her hand, and am propelled into the air on a jet stream of wind created from her wings. I scream as I bring Primary Focus down on the Darkside's head, splitting the creature in half. The air shakes as it screams, its body dissolving into the darkness from which it came. I look up at Ultima; "thank you," I whisper. She vanishes, leaving me alone in the forecourt with Master Aureole.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the amount of power you can summon, child." I smile, remembering the first time I'd summoned Ultima during a battle; both of them were dumb struck. Since then, while a majority of my training is solely for me, they will summon a creature every once in a while that requires Ultima's aid.

I walk over to her and take a sip of a potion, the tangy taste of it spreading throughout my body and giving me life. It's been a few days now since Master Rin left, but spending some time with Master Aureole has proven to be very beneficial.

"Shall we go inside and get something for dinner?" she asks. I go to answer, but a streak of starlight grabs my eye as it disappears down near the mountain path.

"You go on ahead…I'm going to go practice a bit more."

She looks at me kind of concerned, but brushes it off. "Alright," she says as she walks up the stairs. "Just don't wear yourself out."

I race to the practice grounds on the path, searching as I go for the source of the light. Arriving at the location, I notice a faint glow coming over the edge of the cliff. Without reservation, I leap over the fence and fall towards the ground. Originally, I'd wanted to mimic Farron's "anti-gravity" device, jumping from stairs and catching myself in a zero gravity spell. Then I went and made the mistake of testing myself too early by jumping off the balcony in the entrance hall…thankfully, Master Rin was there to cast a stronger spell, so I didn't die. With help from both masters, I'd found a technique similar to his device.

The anti-gravity field engulfs my body and I'm able to land without any injury. In the fading light, I see her standing there, her body glimmering like fog, her eyes like embers. I kneel out of respect as she approaches.

"Reckless as ever, aren't we, child?"

I smile up at her; her smile is warm like the sun's light and fills you with incredible warmth. "To what do I owe the visit?"

She steps away, her eyes hinting at a challenge. "I can see you've been training, Jaileya. However, there is one aspect that you refuse to train." An unnatural darkness seeps into the space surrounding us; from over my shoulder, it feels like something is watching me. "I brought you a challenger, someone that will test you in those abilities you refrain from exercising. I must warn you though…he is not to be underestimated…a creature of dark illusion, many have fallen at his hand."

"I won't let you down," I say, summoning Primary Focus.

Her face clouds over. "We shall see." Her attention turns to something beyond me. "Don't break her…I'm quite fond of her."

She vanishes and almost instantly, I feel the vibrations of something large charging me from behind. A creature cloaked in shadows with haunting red eyes mauls me over and my body screams. It leaps over me, disappearing back into the safety of the darkness. I watch the shadows, following the dots of red as they dart about. I close my eyes, feeling the vibrations of the earth beneath me. I wait until its right behind me, then… "Thunder!" White electricity spreads across the arena, and the beast snarls as it disappears back into the shadows. 'Enough of this,' I think to myself. "Light!" A spark of light radiates from me, dissipating the darkness and revealing my enemy.

The massive beast stares at me with red eyes, which switch to gold. Its black body is streaked with purple and blue, its forelegs bound with shackles. I feel the color drain from my face as it jumps back and swipes me with its tail. The blunt throws me against the cliff, pushing the air from my lungs. It pulls around, lifts its claws to go in for the kill…

"Ultima!" My eidolith lifts into the air, creates the gate, and Ultima is at my side in moments. I gasp as Curaja races through my body. "Let's do this." Without hesitation, she's casting Holy, draining power from him, as I dart around, casting various spells. However, nothing we do seems to deter him. 'Time to kick it up a level…' "Ultima…" she takes my hand and I ride a stream of air. Warmth spread through me; I feel two pairs of wings sprout from my back; my outfit changes to a white dress, bluish-green leggings and sleeves, with golden armor thrown into the mix. Two Ultima weapons appear in my hands, one Keyblade and one sword. The creature shifts nervously…

I attack relentlessly. He attacks with illusions and fire, I strike back with light and lighting fast attacks. I feel his life force draining. He snarls at me, swiping with his claws, as I ascend. On the wings of angels, I soar into the stratosphere, letting the moonlight soak into my wings. 'Let's end this.' Blood pounding in my ears, I plummet to the ground, a beam of pure light follow me in my descent. I slam into the ground, a massive explosion of light, like a bomb, hitting the creature. I raise like a phoenix from the destruction, the creature staggering, trying to regain composure.

"That's enough," Mystic says from behind me. "Leave us, brother." The creature snarls at me, but bows in reverence, before disappearing into the night. "I'm quite impressed; your abilities never cease to amaze."

"Thank you," I mutter, exhausted. I try to dismiss Ultima, but she stops me.

"You may still need those wings." I look up at her curiously; she smiles and points to the sky. In the dark sky, a stream of light I know to be a Keyblade glider flies past.

'Master Rin is back!' I soar towards the castle, my strength giving out on the mountain path. Ultima looks at me with sad, tired eyes. I thank her, drink a potion, and run towards the entrance.

"Master Rin!" He turns and I notice he's holding something in his arms. Master Aureole runs down the stairs and takes his burden from him. In the dim light, I make out the silhouette of a face, arms, and legs; it's a boy. "Master?"

"Not now, Jaileya. Please go inside."

* * *

I can't eat; all I hear is them upstairs, rushing back and forth. I poke at my food; this is driving me insane. I can't take it anymore. I grab a tray, two plates, load them with food, and head upstairs. As I near the room that they have him in, I put the tray down and make my way towards the door, sitting down where I'm invisible, but still in earshot.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Aureole asks.

"I don't know," Rin answers. "Usually, children are able to jump back relatively well if something like this occurs. However, he may be old enough that the darkness took him. I've already summoned Master Yen Sid; he'll know for certain."

"The poor dear…"

"The only thing we can do is pray that he'll wake up." I hear movement on the other side, and slide away from the door.

"What are we going to tell Jaileya? You know she's going to ask about this."

There's a moment of silence before I hear him sigh. "We can't let her see him…I know she means well, but she might end up only causing trouble, maybe even pushing him further away." Another pause. "It's for the best…at least until we know what's going on."

I hear footsteps heading to the door, so I soundlessly grab the tray, stand, and walk a bit further down the hall. I turn around and start walking towards the room just as he opens the door.

"Jaileya?!"

"I brought you guys some dinner," I say raising the tray just a bit. Best to humor them, I think to myself. I look past him, trying to peek into the room. "Can I go see him?"

He bars the way with his body, taking the tray from my hands. "He's resting right now. Best not wake him, right?"

"Right," I say with disappointment. I hate that they're lying to me, but at least I know why. I want him to get better too, and if that means I have to stay away, then so be it.

"Why don't you head to bed? Aureole told me how well you fought today; you must be exhausted." He gives me a side hug and looks into my eyes. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Master. Good night, Master Aureole," I say into the room.

* * *

Sleep refused to come, no matter how hard I tried. My heart ached, like someone had stabbed and twisted it with a dagger, leaving me to bleed out.

I couldn't get him out of my head, that boy. I wanted to obey the Masters, but what if I couldn't? The feelings inside were killing me. Maybe only a couple minutes, I told myself. A couple minutes wouldn't hurt anything, would it?

I wrapped a blanket around my shoulders and made my way to his room, silent as death itself. I ease to door open to find Master Aureole asleep in a cot. I whisper a sleep spell and watch her slip into deep REM sleep. Quietly, I make my way to his bedside and sit on the floor, looking at his sleeping face. He has hair the color of night, a tendril falling to the right side of his face. He looks to be a few years younger than me.

I have no idea what happened to him, why he was asleep, but from what I could gather, it was because of the darkness. Remembering back to the darkest corners of my past, I don't blame him for wanting to hide. Stuff like that was scary, and retreating into the familiar setting of yourself seemed like a better option than facing the demons. Still, I wanted him to wake up, to know it was alright to come out.

I find that I start to hum a song, something my mother used to sing to me. Its eerie melody floats through the room, beautiful and haunting, reminding me of time's I'd long since forgotten.

I sit there for what seems like hours before sleep finally finds me. I pick myself up, look back at him one last time, and leave the room.

* * *

**Fun links (remove all spaces and put in actual dot):**

**To see the creature Jai fight with Ultima in gestalt (aka red eyes): www .kh wiki dot com / Unnamed _ Heartless (further down, there's also a video of Aqua fighting him in BBS FINAL MIX)**

**To get an idea as to what Jai's final attack looked like: www. youtube dot com / watch?v =H9yQp 6rRcXU **

**The lullaby she hums at the end:** ** www. youtube dot com / watch?v=19b BGxf5k6k**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review and thanks for your patience.**


	11. Awaken: Flicker of Light

**Sorry for the wait. Flatline ate away at my time, so I'm only now getting back to this. Sorry if it seems choppy; I'd love to have feedback on how I can improve the flow.**

* * *

**Awaken: Flicker of Flame**

And I kept visiting him, sitting by his side for hours at a time, until Master Yen Sid arrived at the castle. Sure, I greeted him with a smile and everything, but inside, I wanted things to continue as they had. Now, instead of Master Aureole staying with the boy, he moved in, and Master Yen Sid was IMPOSSIBLE to cast sleeping spells on.

The night fell, the stars being my only companions. Somewhere down the hall, he was sleeping. All of my heart ached; I just wanted to be near him, to know he was safe, that the darkness wouldn't take him over. I push open the window, letting the night air fill my lungs. I pull my knees to my chest and lean my head against the wall. Truly, I'm not worried about the darkness coming for him; I have no doubt that Yen Sid would protect him. But I know what it's like to be alone, to be so close to human contact, but denied that luxury. I guess I just wanted him to know someone was there for him.

_Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone…_

As the morning's colors paint the sky, I get up, having been unable to sleep all night. Throwing on clothes, I head down the hall, slowing my pace long enough to look into the boy's room. Yen Sid is sitting at his side, his hand holding the boy's, eyes distant. However, they notice my movement, and he smiles as I look in.

"Good morning, old friend," he says. I push open the door and lean against the frame.

"How is he?"

The wizard looks down at the boy, then closes his eyes. "He's barred his mind…I'm having difficulty reaching him. It's expected, though…such a close encounter with darkness, for one so young…I'd have done the same."

"Is there any way to wake him up?"

"What are you doing in here?" I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn to find Master Rin behind me. His eyes are dark, bearing a look of disapproval. 'I'm so dead…'

"Jaileya was just wishing me a good morning, Rin." I look over my shoulder at Yen Sid. He shoots me a secret look and I mouth a thank you. "No harm done…"

The master looks at me, then the wizard, then back. "Jai, why don't you go get some breakfast?"

"Yes Master." I scurry off down the hall, thankful to have avoided whatever punishment Master Rin had intended for me.

* * *

The three masters were inside the room while I lingered in the doorway. Training had been halfhearted; each of us wanted to know what would become of the boy. Master Aureole sat on his bedside, Yen Sid stood close by, talking with Master Rin.

"Have you found a way to wake him?"

"Unfortunately, no. The boy's so frightened that he's made his mind a safe, locking himself inside. I have no idea if there is a way to reach him."

"So do we just give up…?"

No, we can't give up. Locking my jaw, I dive into my own personal darkness, hoping, maybe, that I can reach him in the mutual darkness.

It's cold as death and dark as pitch. Every bit of me tells me to run away and scream, but I push deeper. Deeper and deeper until I sense something…someone else.

'Hello.' My voice echoes endlessly in the darkness. It sounds incredibly pitiful. 'Hello,' I call out again, a bit louder this time. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here to help you. I want to help you. I know you're scared…so am I, but it's okay to be scared. I just want you to know you aren't alone.' Suddenly, the haunting sound of my mother's lullaby begins to fill the space. It's beautiful and eerie. The darkness starts to fade and I find myself back in the room, the adult still talking. I look over towards the boy. He squirms, like he's waking. I inhale sharply, the adults looking at me then following my gaze. His eyes open…

They're completely black, like onyx orbs, empty and unseeing. They seem to focus and fear replaces any and all emptiness. His mouth opens and the most unearthly sound erupts from his body.

Everyone rushes to comfort the boy, causing him to thrash, scream louder, even claw at them. Everyone but me. Part of me can relate; I can only imagine what he's feeling. Without thinking, I leap onto the bed, kick through the mass of bodies blocking me from the boy, and take hold of him gently. I start to stroke his hair, humming the lullaby softly in his ear. The thrashing subsides, the screaming stops, and soon, he breathing peacefully, lost in sleep.

"What in Kingdom Hearts was that about?" Master Rin hisses, smoothing out his rumpled clothing.

"Sorry, my friend," Yen Sid says, righting his hat and then tending to a bruise Aureole got in the madness. "I should have thought through this more."

"What do you mean?" Aureole whispers.

Yen Sid closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "Let me show you. Jaileya, cover his eyes; I don't want to scare him further." I obey and just as I cover his eyes, the room grows black. Creatures like demons lurk nearby, and the cold is deadly. One of the creatures leers towards me and I scream: no noise comes out. It wraps its claw-like hands around my neck and forces me to look at it. Its face morphs, becoming my greatest nightmare. Tears stream down my face as I feel it reach for my heart, its icy grip fingering the edges. A hand touches me and I snap back to reality. The room's still dark, but my Masters look like they've seen death.

"What you just saw," Yen Sid begins, "is likely what the boy remembers. In the multiverse, the body can be victimized by all types of darkness. I've seen cases before where children will lock themselves away to hide and protect themselves from the nightmarish visions you just saw."

"Is that what he did?" Master Aureole say, her voice shaking.

Yen Sid nods. "With younger children, the recovery time is short; once they feel safe, they're back to their normal selves in a matter of days. Unfortunately, this boy may be too old now; the darkness might have started to reach him and forced him deeper into himself. It might have even damaged him permanently."

Master Rin sighs, not that I can blame him; I'm ready for some good news too. "So what do we do?"

"There is one way," he responses, looking towards me, "and it involves Jaileya."

"What?" the rest of us wonder in unison.

"How the boy sees us is different from how he sees her. We adults look more similar to the nightmare creatures because as we grow up, the light dims in our hearts. Jaileya is still young, her heart still full of light, so he sees her as less of a threat."

I look down at the boy and brush away a piece of sweaty hair. "What do you want us to do?" Master Rin asks, looking at me but talking to the wizard.

"Go to the boy's world; help the other Masters to repair the world and find his family. I'll remain here and monitor the children."

Master Aureole walks toward me and kneels so I can see her eyes. "Can you do this, Jai?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She wraps me in a hug and leaves the room. Master Rin looks back at me one last time: "You can do it, Jaileya. If anyone can, it's you."

* * *

Moonlight streamed in through the window, illuminating his face. It took every ounce of energy to stay awake, especially with Yen Sid dosing in a cot out in the hall. The boy whimpers in his sleep and I take his hand. Those black eyes look at me and he starts to pull away. "Hey, shh, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." Those big eyes look at me, not quite seeing. "Are you hungry?" I reach down beside me and grab a bowl of soup. "It's cold, but still good." I hold up the spoon, which he looks at then opens his mouth. Feeding him is painstaking, but eventually it's done. He yawns and I climb onto the bed beside him. He lays his head in my lap and I hum softly until he falls asleep. "Sweet dreams, little friend," I breathe, giving into sleep's own sweet lullaby.

* * *

Day after day, I cared for him, learning how to better care for this child. He began to recognize words like 'food', 'sleep', 'play', and 'friend'. After about five days of care solely from me, I allowed Yen Sid to enter the boy's line of vision. While at first he clung to me tightly, when he got it in his mind he was a 'friend', he let him stay in the room, though he never took his eyes off him long. After a couple days though, you'd have thought the two had known each other their entire lives.

By Day nine, he was speaking simple sentences like a toddler and was allowed to walk around the castle with us. We had to be careful not to make loud noises or bring him around anything that might remind him of the creatures, or he'd collapse and cry. It was odd, seeing a boy who was a few years younger than myself living like this. I remember Muse telling me some people were born like this, that they had to rely on someone their entire life. That just isn't fair.

Slowly, he got better, older, if you will. By the two week mark, I'd have put him at four years old.

* * *

I wake up in my cot in his room, the boy looking out the window? "What are you looking at, bud?" I yawn.

"Lookit, friend!"

I gaze out the window and I smile. "They're back!"

"Who?" he asks, looking up at me. His eyes aren't all black now. There's a halo of silver were his iris' should be.

"New friends," I laugh, taking his hand and running for the hall. "Come on." We run to the entry hall just as the Masters are walking in. "You're back!" I scream, tackling Master Rin with a hug.

"Nice to see you too," he grunts. I beam up at him and give a hug to Master Aureole.

"Hiya friends," the boy waves at them. Both their eyes dart to him, then glance at me. 'How old is he?', Aureole mouths. I hold up four fingers.

Master Rin nods and gets eye level with him. "Hello, my name is Master Rin, and this is Master Aureole. Do you remember your name?" The boy scrunches his face, then shakes his head hard. The Master laughs: "is it Eraqus?"

The boy thinks for a moment, then raises his head in realization, his eyes flash like lightning. "It is; that's my name. How did you know that?"

I look at him curiously; his countenance changed so fast. "I met your mom and dad. They miss you a lot."

"Are you going to take me home?"

"Jai," Aureole whispers in my ear, "let's leave them for a moment." We go upstairs to where we can still hear them talking downstairs.

"Did you see that? His expression…"

"I think your friend just grew up a little more," she smiles.

"It should happen faster now," Master Yen Sid says, appearing out of nowhere. "He'll pick up on things faster, find more triggers to jolt his memory. It shouldn't be long before he's able to go home."

Part of my heart breaks. "That's great," I lie. "Um, I'm going to go practice for a while. Keep an eye on him, alright." I walk away quickly so they can't see the tears starting to form.

* * *

I trained to take my mind off of him, but no matter how many Heartless I killed, I couldn't change a thing. Eraqus was going to leave. True to Yen Sid's prediction, the boy's memory came back at a breakneck speed. The Master's had returned on Day 16 and by the three week mark, he was almost back to normal, age 10. Still, some part of him was still missing. His eyes were still black and he was still a bit spacy.

Thunder claps over head as I finish off the last Heartless. An angry sky threatens to break over my head. I try to beat it to the castle, but I get caught in the downpour. I walk into the dark castle sopping wet. It's late; everyone's either getting ready for bed, is already asleep, or reading in the library. I head down the hall towards my room, looking at the shadows that reach for my feet. My own personal nightmares fill my mind. The thunder booms and the lighting illuminates a figure only feet away from me. My scream pierces the air, but I quickly muffle it and grab the figure as he covers his ears and cries.

"Eraqus, what are you doing up?"

"I was scared; I'm sorry I scared you." Lighting cracks again and he buries his head in my shirt. "Please don't let them get me."

I stroke his head, rocking him, so familiar with this feeling. "I won't; you're safe with me, bud." I take hold of his shoulders and push him away so I can see him better. "Let me go change out of these, and I'll meet you in your room, okay?" He nods and scurries off to his room.

I head to my own room and change in the adjoining bathroom, getting ready for bed. I nearly jump out of my skin as the storm rages loudly overhead. Dressed in my jammies, I walk into my room only to have someone run into me. "Eraqus, what are you doing here?"

"I was scared." He looks up with tear filled eyes. "Can I stay here with you?"

"Of course." I tuck him into my bed, grab another blanket, and lie down next to him. Thunder crashes overhead and he yelps, hiding under the blanket. I rub his back, coaxing him out again. "Would you like me to sing to you?"

He nods; I start my mom's lullaby, but he shakes his head. "Can you sing a new one?"

I nod and a melody comes out as I hold him, rocking him to sleep.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'd never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone,'_

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

_Just close your eyes; the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you know_

_Come morning light…_

Lighting cracks outside and I pull him closer, taking comfort from him as much as he is from me.

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

**The song 'Safe and Sound' has been struck in my head for nearly two months now (I blame Jack Frost), but I felt it incorporated so well with this story so I just had to add it. It's originally sung by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars, but I love the cover Me vs. Gravity did for it. Seriously guys, look it up on YouTube. Like Right NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I know in the past two chapters, I've made references to the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth. While I love the song, the movie is not my favorite, so please don't go out and watch it on my account. If you want to learn more about it, look it up on Plugged In or IMDB, or you can send me a PM to see what I thought about it.**

**I'll try to update this story, along with Flash before my Eyes a lot more in the next couple weeks, but please know, after June 11, don't expect any story updates until August.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Awaken: Burst of Light

**The final installment of the Eraqus portion of Jai's story. Originally, I had wanted to make this all one chapter, but seeing as how all together it exceeds 7,000 words, I decided to split it up (you're welcome). Anyway, sorry for the delay. I will e updating this story like crazy over the next week in a half (I have three more chapters to post to reach my goal), but all of that will depend. Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

** Awaken: Burst of Light**

Sunlight kisses my cheek as I stretch. I open my eyes and see Master Rin glaring down at me, his eyes like embers. I try to hide under the blanket. "Good morning, Master…"

"What is this all about?" he says, pointing at Eraqus beside me.

As if on cue, the boy wakes up. Upon seeing the master, he's up and standing between us. "Master, it's not what it looks like, I promise. I got scared during the storm last night, and Jai was the only one up, so I…uh…"

"He asked me to keep him company. I'm sorry Master; it won't happen again."

The Master looks at the two of us, then sighs. "See that it doesn't." He pivots on his heel and leaves the room.

I let out all the air in my lungs. "Thanks."

"No problem," he says turning towards me. "That's what friends are for." I'm taken aback: his eyes…they're normal. Beautiful silver, like moonlight. "Oh, and Jai," he says before leaving my room, "thanks again."

* * *

I wasn't the only one to notice the transformation Eraqus had gone through. The boy was complete, back to normal. I should be happy, right? So why wasn't I?

I retreated off to the summit to try and gather my thoughts. What was wrong with me? Why did my heart hurt so bad?

With a wave of my hand, orbs of light appeared and I start to demolish them, unleashing my fury and heartache, tears streaming down my face.

"What are you doing?" I nearly destroy the source of the voice, but something stays my hand. Eraqus stands there at the head of the mountain path, eyes bright with curiosity.

"I could have killed you, you know? Don't you know not to sneak up on others?"

"What's that?" he says, pointing to my Keyblade, completely ignoring my previous statement. I look down at the blade, and try to hide it. "That's a Keyblade, isn't it?"

I look up at him, my own curiosity peaking. "How would you know about that?"

"Some guy came to our town one day and he had one of those. Said that only people with the purest hearts could wield them." He tilts his head and smiles at me. "I guess he wasn't kidding." A bit of blush finds its way to my cheeks, forcing me to turn away. "Why's yours look like that though? I mean, you're so happy and colorful and it's so harsh and, I don't know, scary."

I close my eyes and try to find the best words to explain this. "When a Keyblade Wielder is chosen, their weapon takes on the appearance of something that's important or means something to them. Primary Focus," I say, holding the blade up to the light, "it's the thing that brought me to the Land of Departure in the first place. It signifies my biggest fear, who I am, who I was,…what I am to become."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know yet," I whisper, fingering the spot on my neck where my brand once was. "I guess all I can do know is live life and enjoy it while I can."

His hand closes around my own and he looks up at me. "Sounds like a plan." I smile as well. "Mind if I see it?" I carefully hand over Primary Focus and watch as his eyes fill with wonder. "This is so cool…" he breathes.

He points the weapon towards me. "I am Eraqus," he proclaims, "Master of the Keyblade. Watch and learn, my young apprentice."

I smirk and with a wave of my hand, a light orb appears. The boy's eyes get big on seeing it and I laugh. "What are you going to do now, oh great Master?"

He looks over his shoulder at me. "Wouldn't you like to know." The boy rushes toward the orb, undaunted, and begins attacking it with the blade. Smiling, I create more orbs and join in the fight. As if reading one another, we create a tandem-like fighting style, throwing Primary Focus into the air to the other when needed and myself assisting Eraqus with magic.

"Jaileya, catch!"

"I got it," the blade finding my hand as I slash through an orb.

"There you two are." The both of us freeze, our attentions drawn to the voice of Master Aureole. Both she and Master Rin stand at the start of the path, the latter dismissing the orbs that still float around us. "What are you two doing up here?"

"Practicing," I mutter, digging at the ground with my toe, avoiding Master Rin's piercing eyes.

"Seems a bit unfair, don't you think, Jaileya?" the old man coos. "After all, you have a weapon, ad Eraqus…"

"She was letting me use her Keyblade." Suddenly, he runs up behind me, grabs the blade from my hand, and shows it to the masters. "See?"

Master Aureole smiles while Master Rin looks between the two of us curiously. "Yes, child, we see. Now both of you, back to the castle. We'll address this later." I lower my head, knowing that last part was meant for me. I take Primary Focus from Eraqus and rush past the masters, but not fast enough to not notice the intrigue in Master Rin's eyes.

* * *

With Eraqus feeling alright and improving daily, Master Yen Sid left to go and get his parents. He was meant to return soon, and they'd take him back home. I tried not to think about it, but I was thankful that the masters decided to start my training again.

I couldn't bring myself to go and see Mystic; Eraqus followed me like a shadow and if he ever saw what I was…well, I don't even want to think about it. As it was, we we're trying to hide the fact that I was fighting Heartless. The days would begin with us eating breakfast, running around the grounds with Eraqus, training in magic and basic sword work, lunch, fighting Heartless, hanging out, dinner, then off to bed. Routine is comfortable, but Eraqus had a way of keeping things fresh. He made it his personal goal to through me off every day…not that I minded all that much. It's when he'd pry into the forbidden that worried me.

I was fighting a slew of Heartless, Neos, and they were relentless. Attack after attack, wave after wave, there was no end to the darkness. Sweat dripped down my brow, my hair stuck to my skin. I was looking for an opening as the creatures started to close in. I scanned the room, searching for a way out, when I saw a flash of silver amid the black and yellow. Eraqus peered in from behind the door, eyes full of fear. Without thinking, I leap over the beasts and stand between them and my friend, shielding him from their eyes and Master Aureole's. Any creature that came within twelve feet was dead in moments. Master Aureole eventually ended up killing the rest as I fell to the ground in utter exhaustion.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" she asks, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I've never seen you fight that hard before."

"Yeah, well," I say, gasping for air, "I've never fought for a life before, have I?" I look over my shoulder as the silver eyes disappear from view.

"No, I guess you haven't."

I called it quits early and retreated off to my room to shower and get ready for bed. As I pulled back the sheets, a quirt rap sounded on the door. Pulling it open, I stare into pools of quicksilver. "Eraqus, what's up? Why were you spying today?"

The boy shrinks back and hugs his pillow tighter. "Those creatures…what are they?"

"Heartless…"

"I've seen them before…in the darkness." I kneel in front of him, taking his hand; I can see the fear in his eyes as he relives that moment in his mind. "But there was someone else with them…I think it was a man. He had yellow eyes and was dressed in black…and…"

He grabs hold of me and digs his nails into my skin. "Hey, it's alright. It's okay to be afraid. Listen to me, Eraqus. Do you remember what I promised you?"

"That you'd never let anything hurt me?"

"That's right…as long as I'm living, I won't let those things ever hurt you again. That's what friends do," I whisper, brushing his hair out of his face. "They take care of one another."

"Thank you Jai," he says, wrapping me in a hug.

I rub his back and squeeze him back tightly. "Alright, now hurry to bed. We don't want Master Rin to fine us."

"Yeah, you get in trouble enough on your own."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

* * *

The clash of metals rang out in the forecourt. Eraqus beamed as he swung a spare sword we had found at Master Rin. The old man blocks the attack while casting Zero Gravity on me, hurtling me into the air. "Hey!" I yell, my head now facing the ground. "That's not fair! Master Aureole!"

"Sorry dear," the woman laughs, "but it is two against a very old one."

Master Rin looks over his shoulder at her. "I can still put you in your place too, you know?"

She smiles back innocently at him. The spell releases me, only to have my feet frozen. "Eraqus! Help me!"

"No way, Jai. I've got my hands full as it is."

I roll my eyes and cast Fira, and rush towards the master. But instead of hitting him, I collide with Eraqus, the two masters laughing next to one another. As we help each other up, a strange noise floats through the air…something I haven't heard in a long time. I look up to see the bottom of a gummiship. I grab my friend's hand and pull him to the safety of the steps. The engine and turbines shut down, the door hisses open. The first person to emerge is a familiar face, followed by a man and woman. Both have ebony black hair, the man has hazel eyes while the woman's are silver, both pairs trained on Eraqus. The boy squeezes my hand, trying to restrain himself. "Go on," I whisper.

I feel his hand release mine and he runs into the arms of his parents. Part of my heart aches seeing them together, wishing for that same tearful embrace. I feel someone put their arm around me. I take their hand and hold back tears.

"Good to see you again, my friends," Master Yen Sid says. "May I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Hamill, Eraqus' parents."

His father, still holding his child, extended his hand to Master Rin. "Thank you so much for bringing our boy back to us. We can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me," the master says, pushing me forward with his hand. "Jaileya is the real miracle worker here. She's the one that brought him back."

"Thank you, my dear."

I nod and smile, still holding back tears. The party passes me, but I stay on the stairs. As soon as the doors close behind them, I let myself fall and burst into cry.

* * *

Dinner was difficult to say the least. First off, there were seven mouth to feed rather than three or four. Second, Eraqus' parents would not stop thanking us, or telling us stories, which overall wasn't bad, but it was giving me a bad taste in my mouth. But in the end, it all came down to one thing: Eraqus WAS going to leave. Nothing I could do could stop it.

"Jaileya," Master Aureole's voice calls through the haze of my thoughts, "you've hardly touched your food."

"I'm not feeling all that well," I lie…well, it was almost the truth. "May I please be excused?" She nods sweetly, and I go upstairs. I summon light orbs in the halls and destroy them, but no matter what I do, the pain just won't subside. Eventually, I just go into my room and cry.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep, but the sun now shined its last rays over the horizon. I walk out into the hall, opened one of the windows, and climbed out onto the ledge. With some work, I managed to get onto the roof. I sat and watched the last traces of light fade and the stars come out for the night.

"Jai," a voice calls out from below. Holding onto the ledge, I peak down to find Eraqus leaning out the window. It takes him a minute to find me, but the look on his face when he does is curious and kind. "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking…watching the stars and stuff."

"Mind if I join you?" he says, stepping out onto the ledge. I help him up to the roof, and we sit there quietly for a few moments, watching a few random stars dart through the inky blackness. Eventually, he can't handle the silence any longer. "Jai, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, still focused on the stars.

"You've been distant ever since my parents got here, and it's scaring me. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Did I do some…?"

"NO!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!" he cries. Two tears slide down his face. "What's going on?" he whimpers.

I bite my lip, trying to find words that will describe what I'm feeling. "I'm angry…and jealous. You have a mom and dad that love you; both my parents died, and everyone I knew and loved…I had to leave behind when I came here. I don't know what happened to them…I'm just lost. Then you come around, and I make a new friend…only to have him taken from me. I'm tired of losing everything that matters to me. I want something…permanent…something that will last. Is that so much to ask?"

"No," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "It's not too much to ask. The world just has a bad habit of changing. I'm sorry you've had to lose so much, Jai, I really am. I can't even imagine what it must be like. But I can tell you one thing: you're not going to lose me?"

"Yeah," I scoff, "the whole 'I'll always be in your heart' spiel."

"No really, I'm staying here." I look over at the boy in absolute disbelief. "Look!" It takes a moment, but in a flash of light, Eraqus holds in his hand a Keyblade. Incohesive sounds come from my mouth as the boy laughs at me. "Pretty cool, huh?" he says, holding it up. The shaft is a copper rod surrounded by white and black which form the key portion of the weapon, a sort of 'E'. The guard is squared off, black and white, with the copper in the center.

"I didn't…"

He shakes his head. "No, Master Yen Sid said only a master can pass on the ability…something you are far from being." I slug him, but then help him regain his balance so he won't fall off the roof. "I have vague memories of a man, the one that came to our town with a Keyblade, meeting me before I was taken. He looked at me and held out his weapon. 'You are meant for more' he said. I don't remember much after that."

"So…" I whisper, looking between him and the blade, "you're staying?"

"Yep, to train with you. I promised my parents I'd come and visit them for two weeks every three months and that I'd write often. They aren't exactly thrilled, but they realize this is what's best."

I wrap him in a hug. "Thank you, Eraqus. Thank you so much."

"That's what friends do, right? Look out for each other?" I nod and the both of us smile. "So, shall we go back inside before we get caught and I have to tell Master Rin you let me on the roof?"

"You jerk," I say, following towards the window, my heart light. I look out at the sky once more before going inside. For once, thing's seem to be normal. Hopefully, it will last.

* * *

**Up next, everyone's favorite Kingdom Hearts villain enters the scene.**

**Disclaimer: Eraqus' Keyblade in this chapter is NOT Master Keeper; it's fan made, which I've dubbed 'Meant for More.' Hopefully, I'll end up posting a picture of it sometime.**

**Please review and thanks ahead of time.**


	13. Awaken: Never the Same Again

**Awaken: Never the same again**

The hall was dark as I crept silently towards the door. My pack was slung over my shoulder, the cloak hidden inside. The smile on my face spread like fire as my heart raced. I was ready.

I pushed open the door and froze. There, in the pale morning light streaming in through the stain glass, Eraqus leans against the rail, his head cocked to the side. The 13 year old coyly smiles at me. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?"

I rock back on my heels. "Into town."

"Do the masters know?"

"They know we need some things…I just thought…"

"Don't play that game with me, Jai; I know what you do when you go to town." He starts towards the master's rooms. I cast 'stop', race towards the frozen boy, and tackle him to the ground. "Let me go," he growls.

"Only if you promise not to tell on me."

"What do I get out of the deal?"

I snarl; of course he'd do something like this. "What did you have in mind?" I say through my teeth.

"A new friend…I'm getting bored with you." I twist his arm behind him and he whimpers. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I won't tell."

"Promise?" I say, pressing his palm against his shoulder blades.

"I promise." I release him and walk towards the stairs. "So what are you going to bring me?"

I shake my head. He's hopeless. "I'll surprise you. You know," I say looking over my shoulder, "I liked you better before puberty." He sticks out his tongue as I head out for a day of sweet freedom.

* * *

By the time I arrive in town, the sun has already started to warm the streets. Pushing past others, I search for the booth from Cocoon. Every time I'm down here, I seek him out, hoping to hear a little about home. Through the crowd, I make out his silhouette and I run towards the booth. "Well good morning, Jaileya. How have you been, my dear?"

"I'm doing well sir, thank you. And yourself?"

"Very well; how can I help you, dear?"

I look over his wares. "Anything from Pulse?"

He smiles, but shakes his head. "No dear, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever be able to understand your obsession with that place." I manage a smile at stare at the ground, silent. I'd decided years ago, when Eraqus had moved in permanently, to never tell others my history. Only the masters and Yen Sid knew all the details of my past.

Looking at me, the man begins to stroke his beard. "I think I've got something." He reaches behind him and pulls out a stuffed toy and some jewelry. "How about these?" I take them in my hands: the beads of the jewelry are metallic, unlike the precious stones we used in Oerba, but pretty all the same; the stuffed animal is a Moogle with a fuzzy red nose and tiny purple, bat wings.

"They're wonderful. How much do I owe you?" He gives me a price that's ridiculously low. I hand him more money than he wants, and disappear into the crowd before he can realize what I done.

After putting my new finds in my bag, I meander through the crowd, running errands and checking items off my list. Shortly after noon, I have everything I came for. I go into one of the alleys and ditch my pack on one of the high ledges and throw on my cloak. Not good enough; I reach down and smear dirt on my face. As it is, my clothes lend themselves to the 'image' I'm trying to achieve. Satisfied with my appearance, I walk out into the crowd, trying to look small, not drawing attention to myself. Passing one of the booths, I slip some coins on the counter; the owner takes them, giving me an acknowledging nod. I walk through the crowds a bit longer before going back to that same booth. I reach for an apple, grab it, and run.

"Hey," the owner calls out, "thief! STOP HER!"

"MOVE!" I scream. People let me pass, some chase after me, others grab at me, but I'm too fast. Someone pushes over a pile of pots in hopes of slowing me down, but I clear them easily, leaving my pursuers in tow.

"Come back here! Stop her! THEIF!"

I smile to myself and barely dodge someone standing in the street. His yellow eyes stare back at me in awed curiosity. Behind me, I can hear the echoing sound of boot-donning feet joining the chase; the police. Knowing full well that this boy is about to get caught in the middle of mayhem, I grab his arm and drag him through the streets after me. Shoots are fired; the both of us duck to avoid invisible projectiles. A tranquilizer bullet lodges itself in the wall near my head. Time to draw this to a close. I duck into the alley, and release the boy long enough to cast Aero and Zero Gravity. The cyclone tosses us into the air, our new found weightlessness only helping us further. I throw the boy onto the ledge and land silently beside him, dismissing both spells. I clamp down on his mouth to silence him as an entire police force runs past, quickly searching the alley. I force us back away from the edge, holding my breath, hoping they can't hear my heart. Eventually, they turn around and begin searching elsewhere.

"Well," I say, letting out my pent up breath, "that was fun."

The boy tears my hand from his mouth and makes a break for the edge. He stops dead in his tracks and backs up into a corner, trying to get as far from the edge as possible; not that I can blame him though, we are about three stories up. "What kind of sick minded person are you!? Get me down from here!"

"Relax!" I turn my attention to my bag and deposit the fruit I 'stole'.

"I will not relax, felon. I order you, let me GO!"

I turn my attention back to him and burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. You actually bought all that?!" The boy looks back at me, utter confusion plastered on his face. "Well, I guess that's the point." I kneel down beside him, only to have him pull away. This boy…correction, this man, is gorgeous. Eyes lit with fire, tan skin, rock solid muscles. "It was all an act…to show people there are consequences for stealing." He looks back with a blank expression. "You're not from around here, are you?"

He raises himself up a bit, trying to size me up. "What makes you say that?"

"One," I say, holding up fingers as I make my points, "you are WAY too tan to be from here. Two, you're carrying all that stuff." He promptly tries to hide the bags he's carrying. "And three, I would DEFINITLY recognize you." I sit myself down next to him and hand him an apple. He looks at it tentatively. "Don't worry…I paid for it." He takes the fruit as I bite through the skin of my own. "So what are you here for?" I say, wiping juice from my face.

"I'm looking for someone; I was told I could find them at a castle. Do you know where I could find a Keyblade Master?" The color drains from my face and I choke a little. "What is it?"

"It's a small world…I actually live in THAT castle."

"You?"

"Don't act so surprised…I'll give you a ride if you'd like."

"Can I trust you?"

"Nope…but then again, who can you trust?" I stick out my hand. "What do ya say?" He looks me over, weighing his odds, then takes my hand. "What's your name, stranger?" I ask, helping him to his feet.

"Xehanort…"

"Nice to meet you Xehanort. I am Oerba Amunet Jaileya…but most people call me Jai." I launch myself off the ledge and land gracefully on the ground. I smile up at him, his mouth agape, staying far from the edge. "Let's get going."

* * *

Once Xehanort's on the ground (which took long enough in itself; trying to convince someone you've just met that it's safe to jump off a building really isn't all that easy) and I didn't look like a homeless person, we made our way to the edge of town where the glider rental place is. One of the employees smiles at me as we walked up. "Jai, always good to see you. Need to rent a cart?" they ask, pointing at the bags both Xehanort and I are carrying.

"If I could, please." The two of us engage in some small talk while we load the cart. Once everything's packed, I summon my Keyblade, earning quite a reaction from Xehanort.

"You're…you're a…" Poor thing.

"Yes, I'm a Keyblade Wielder. What did you think; that I lived at the castle, but didn't have one myself?" I throw the blade into the air, watch its metamorphosis into a glider, and hook the cart onto the back. I climb on and pat the seat behind me. "Come on, or we're going to be late." Snapped out of his daze, he climbs on and wraps his arms around my waist. I can't help but smile in his embrace. "Hold on tight." The engine revs and we're off like a bullet. I let the wind kiss my face as my new friend's grip tightens around my waist. Right now, I am in absolute ecstasy.

* * *

The fire cracks as I read one of the many books in the library. Eraqus is playing with the fire, literally, trying to get a better feel for the element. The waiting is nearly killing us.

Arriving back at the castle hours ago had created quite a stir. Xehanort quickly abandoned the glider in search of sanctuary and had found a wide eyed, pleasantly surprised Eraqus. The masters arrived shortly thereafter to greet the new guest and ask me why I had brought him here. Thankfully, Xehanort took them aside and explained it privately. Left out of the loop, Eraqus poked and prodded enough until I told him why (to my understanding) Xehanort was here. Even looking back on the memory now, I shake my head as I play his reaction over in my head: 'thanks for the new friend, Jai. You do know I was joking though, right?'

The door opens and Xehanort steps into the room. I close my book and Eraqus extinguishes the fire in his hand. "Well," he asks," what did they say?"

"They said the girl that I met…she was a Keyblade Master. No one's heard from her in years; makes sense though." He looks down at his hands. "Eleventh hour…that was its name…her Keyblade. She gave me the gift…that's what your master said."

"You're a Keyblade wielder?" I ask.

"In theory," he shrugs, then looks at his hands, "but I've never summoned it before. Your masters, though…they said I could stay if I wanted to."

"And you said?" Eraqus asks, holding out for an answer.

"Well," Xehanort laughs, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Eraqus attacks him with a hug. "Yes! I have a brother!"

"Welcome to the family, Xehanort," I say, joining in the embrace. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

**Gosh, so much typing today (I am the world's slowest typer after all). So Xehanort has arrived, and if any of you have read my story, Flash before my Eyes, you may remember a scene that appeared in here. If not, I'd love for you to read it.**

**Sorry if any of this seemed rushed or didn't sound just right. Please, if you have suggestions on how to improve my writing, let me know.**

**Anyways, I've got a week to type two more chapters and a ton of things to do this week. Wish me luck. Love you all.**


End file.
